


Make Me Fade

by softtsett (softency)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Brief Bathing/Washing, Complete, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, He's Just A Confused Old Vampire That Gets Stuck With A Fledgling, It's Not Gory But It's Definitely There, Jeon Wonwoo Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So If You Don't Like Blood Don't Read, Sort Of, Tags May Change, They're Cute So Help Me God, Vampire Jeon Wonwoo, Vampire Sex, Vampire Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wonwoo Just Worries Too Much, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softtsett
Summary: “Good morning.”Wonwoo stared at him, not being able to correctly process the new voice. It took him a few seconds, but he quickly recovered and drew in a shaky breath.That was Junhui’s voice, Junhui was talking to him.“Morning.” Wonwoo breathed out awkwardly, and even if it was at him, he heard Junhui fully laugh for the first time, and it sounded like heaven’s bells ringing to Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo has been doing a rinse and repeat of fake lives for two hundred years. 

Two hundred years ago Wonwoo was just trying to go home from picking up fresh fruit when he was attacked and left in the alley. 

He stayed to himself for the majority of those two hundred years, until he found Minghao covered in dirt and almost dead, because the dumb ass didn’t think he really was a vampire. From the moment he carried Minghao back to his home and almost threw his fucking back out, he knew he would have to help the younger back on his feet. For the next ten years, Minghao stayed with him and became the only person who managed to get close to the ever-cold and isolated Jeon Wonwoo. 

The only other interesting thing in his dreadfully long lifetime is Kim Mingyu, who never took no for an answer when getting to know Wonwoo. Wonwoo works at Mingyu’s cafe sometimes when Mingyu actually needs the help, or takes over fully when Mingyu is sick or just needed a day off.

“You’re joking, right?” Wonwoo asked in a breathy tone, staring straight at the man that Minghao was supporting. 

“I’m not, you’re the only one I know to bring him to, he won’t drink at all since I found him passed out in an alleyway.” Minghao responded and Wonwoo bit his lip, taking a pause to actually consider what he was getting into, what he was going to be responsible for. 

The newly turned vampire could try to kill him, or turn out to be a horrible person. Wonwoo should know better than to take him in, he should laugh at Minghao and tell him to take the kid to a community center that can monitor the kid’s vitals and force him to drink to survive the first intense week. 

But he took a second glance at the man supported by Minghao and for a reason unknown to Wonwoo, he nodded and held out his arms, allowing Minghao to transfer the body into his arms. 

“What’s his name and when did he turn?” Wonwoo asked, gently helping the half conscious man to the rather old sofa. “I need information if I’m going to take him in, Hao.” He said firmly, making sure the man was as comfortable as could be managed before heading into the kitchen and wetting a dish towel with cold water.

Minghao was sitting on the floor in front of the kid and looked up at Wonwoo when he walked back into the living room. “His name is Wen Junhui, he’s twenty-two and he turned two days ago. He’s been in and out of it for the day I’ve had him with me but he adamantly refuses to drink, saying he would rather die.” Minghao explained as Wonwoo moves to fold the dish cloth and carefully laid it across the kid- _ Junhui’s_ forehead. 

“I’ll get him through this and make sure he’s safe. You need to head back before morning hits and the creeps come out.” Wonwoo said softly, his eyes roaming over the man’s features. He wasn’t bad looking even with the asphalt scratch on his cheek and nose and the residue from what Wonwoo guessed was from going unconscious in the alley and falling. 

“I do need to head out if I’m going to make it to my AM class, but are you sure you can handle everything on your own?” Minghao asked and got up from the ground, checking his phone for the time. 

“I practically raised your ass, Minghao. So yes, I can take care of a fledgling.” Wonwoo said softly, earning a small laugh from Minghao. 

“You’re such an old man, no one says _ fledgling _ anymore.” Minghao teased with a grin as he walked over to the front door. “Keep me updated, Won. Thank you for saving him.” 

Wonwoo just hummed softly and nodded a tiny bit. 

“Be careful heading back.” He murmured, turning his eyes back to Junhui when Minghao slipped out the front door and back into the night. 

_ What has he gotten himself into? _

Junhui wakes up around an hour later and even though he _ should _ be incapacitated right now, he quickly sits up and easily finds Wonwoo, sitting in the kitchen chair with his legs crossed under him and cradling a mug of coffee in his hands.

As soon as their eyes meet Junhui presses his back into the couch, trying to make himself as small as possible. Wonwoo could understand his fear, his attacker might have been the last person he had seen clearly and now he was looking at Wonwoo and was inside his home. Understandably, it would be freaky. Even if Wonwoo couldn’t personally remember a time that he was as scared as Junhui looked now, he was still going to try his damn best to comfort him even if he sucks at it. 

“Minghao, the man who saved you, brought you to me, I’m a vampire too.” Wonwoo said softly before taking another sip of his strong coffee because if his intuition is correct, this is going to be one hell of a long night. “I need you to drink something for me, it might taste weird but it can take away the pain you’re in now.” Wonwoo explained and slowly moved to stand up and setting his mug on the chair. “Can you do that for me? I’m trying to save you like I saved Minghao.”

Junhui watched him with the widest eyes that Wonwoo has seen in a _ very _ long time, but the scared man did manage to nod once after a few moments of quiet between them. 

_ Wonwoo took that as a major win. _

When Wonwoo returned he was relieved to see that Junhui was still there by the time that Wonwoo came back to him. 

“You just need to drink this and then you can go back to sleep in the spare room. You’ll have to drink these every meal, you almost didn’t make it and survive the turn.” Wonwoo said softly, the gentleness he was adopting for this man turning out to be the complete polar opposite that he was used to regarding people with. He wasn’t soft, he was cold and distant, but he didn’t even know why he agreed to this in the first place so for now, he’s not going to question it. “You’re safe with me, this house is the safest place Minghao could bring you. I just need you to trust me through this week and I’ll do everything in my power to make this as painless as possible.” He said quietly as he moved the glass of fresh, dark red blood into Junhui’s hands carefully, because even though the glass was only half full, Wonwoo would rather be careful than to waste this.

Junhui took the glass from Wonwoo’s hand like it was the most precious thing he’s ever been given and broke their eye contact to look down at the blood, tilting it a tiny bit left and right and watching the liquid pool and then dissipate slower than water would. Junhui rose his eyebrows slightly, looking up at Wonwoo but it was obvious both of them knew what was inside the glass, even if it was only Wonwoo who knew where it came from.

“Just don’t think about it and take a sip, imagine it’s red wine.” Wonwoo gently said, a soft reassuring smile and that seemed to sway Junhui’s judgement after a few moments.

Wonwoo watched as Junhui looked back up at him with those intense dark eyes and moved finally to raise the glass and take a tentative sip of the blood. Once the first touches of fresh blood hit his tongue something changed in Junhui and his eyes glazed over, tilting the glass back further and never brought the glass from his lips until the entire glass was emptied and he couldn’t get anymore. Then, he turned to Wonwoo with sleepy eyes, gradually barely holding himself up as he had drank the blood and it had flooded into his system. Wonwoo gently took the empty glass from his hands, setting it on the small table beside the couch. 

“I’m going to take you to bed, alright? Your body needs rest to register that you’ve drank and that you’re not starving anymore.” Wonwoo said softly, faintly, in the back of his mind, realizing Junhui hasn’t said a word to him, or even made a vocal sound of any sorts. Junhui was settled back into the couch when he returned to him, and Wonwoo didn’t have much trouble carrying him to the spare room, the one Minghao used to occupy.

As Wonwoo lays him down and yanks the folded covers free to cover Junhui, he admits to himself that he has no fucking idea why he’s helping this man, and if it’s a spell or curse set out to harm Wonwoo, he’s going to be pissed.

It doesn’t feel like anything magical though, it’s just Junhui and for some reason the man who had been practically unconscious for their first meeting had stolen away Wonwoo’s attention and he had the exact same instinct that he had with Minghao, and that was to protect him.

That was Wonwoo’s plan, he’d protect and help Junhui through this until he could fend for himself and wouldn’t need Wonwoo’s care anymore.

It takes an entire week to convince Junhui to drink more than a quarter of a glass a day, but the next week when he does begin to drink more, Wonwoo can see him coming to life again and breaking out of the weak shell the loss had made him. 

Junhui never speaks to him in the two weeks he’s been here, never asks where he is or how he got here or even if he _ is _ a vampire himself, but he seems to trust Wonwoo enough not to walk on eggshells around him, and that’s more than Wonwoo expected to get.

He’d take any progress he could get to see this man thrive again, and if that means he’ll never hear the voice he’s been curious about from the moment he woke up the first day, so be it.

Minghao finally calls on the first day of the third week, and Wonwoo visibly relaxes as he answers the phone.

Junhui didn’t want to drink today, much like he had been doing in the first week, and it took Wonwoo raising his voice a tiny bit and completely hardening his tone for Junhui to listen this time. That was his plan B after how he usually just talks to him casually and offers him the glass. He wasn’t really well versed in people now, it’s been decades since he had daily interaction other than Minghao, and this was fucking _ hard _ for him. Half of the time he had no fucking idea what to do and was afraid he’d be too harsh and scare Junhui away.

“I don’t know if I can do this Minghao. I don’t know if I’m cut out for this.” Wonwoo said softly as he slipped out the back door so that Junhui couldn’t hear him as well, leaving the door cracked and leaning against one of the porch railings. “He doesn’t talk to me, he hasn’t said a word since he got here. I think he trusts me, he’s been drinking fine, but this morning he wouldn’t and I got mean to him and he drank it but what if I was too rough?” Wonwoo rambled, running a hand through his hair and completely messing it up. 

“You’re worrying this much over him? I don’t remember you being like this with me you know, don’t worry so much. You took care of me fine and I’m sure he’ll warm up to you eventually, just give him his time.” Minghao said, laughing at his over reaction and Wonwoo huffed in offence at that. “Seriously, you’re the first person _ anyone _ would bring someone to. You’re fine, stop panicking, you sound silly.” He said with a soft smile in his voice. 

Wonwoo groaned, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eyes before continuing on. “I don’t know what else to do, I’m not _ good _ at this type of thing.” Wonwoo said quietly, and Minghao just sighed on the other side of the phone line.

“Just be there for him, he’s probably still terrified, I know I was up until about four months in and everything calmed down.”

He could do that. If that’s Minghao’s only advice, then he can suck it up and keep taking care of Junhui to the best of his abilities.

A little over a month since everything went down, _it_ happens.

Wonwoo was cooking for them, just something small since neither of them _ really _ needed to eat, but Junhui still liked to every other day and who was Wonwoo to stop him?

Across from him, Junhui takes one bite of the first steak he’s had since coming here, and Wonwoo watches him light up, his previous apprehension completely gone now that he’s tasted the rare steak, still a bit bloody on the inside but cooked enough on the outside that it wouldn’t gross Junhui out. 

The next sound Junhui makes should be a _ crime _ because the asshole _ moans_, like not just a happy noise like Wonwoo is used to, a full blown moan the moment he begins chewing the meat.

Wonwoo’s body seizes up at that, his eyes going wide, but Junhui doesn’t seem to notice anything wrong and quickly pops another bite into his mouth. 

Junhui was somehow, someway, going to be the death of Wonwoo.

Junhui does drink easy enough in the morning and night since he won’t drink an entire glass at once still, but every time he spots the glass coming his way he lets out a whine or a groan in annoyance, making it obvious that he still didn’t _ like _ doing this even if he would for Wonwoo.

_It’s been two entire days of this, and Wonwoo is slowly losing his fucking mind._

Junhui won’t drink without a fight between them and Wonwoo is lucky if he even gets Junhui to take a small sip before he gags and spits it out.

To be fair, the gagging seems to be real, he did it the first week with him, but this was getting to be too much. Junhui couldn’t keep doing this. The first morning Wonwoo let him off easy, just assuming Junhui was feeling sick, but then he didn’t drink that night, or the the next day, and Wonwoo almost completely lost it on Junhui this morning because he’s _ still pulling this shit. _

Wonwoo takes a deep breath as he pours the blood from a bag into the glass, only filling it up a quarter of the way before sealing up the bag carefully and placing it back inside their fridge.

Glass in his hand, he walked out of the kitchen to see Junhui still thankfully sitting on the couch and watching a movie on the TV.

“Drink.” Wonwoo said softly as he got closer to Junhui, watching him just ignore everything Wonwoo was doing right now. “Junhui, I swear to god you’re going to collapse tonight or tomorrow if you don’t fucking _ drink something _.” Wonwoo said, his voice getting more firm again and he stopped right in front of Junhui, blocking his view from the TV.

Junhui stared at his abdomen for a moment before slowly dragging his eyes up to his chest, his collarbones, and then meeting his eyes head on without any hesitation. 

“Drink.” Wonwoo repeated, and they had a brief staredown for a moment before Junhui broke and shot his eyes down to the glass in Wonwoo’s hand, the confidence he’d looked at Wonwoo with a few seconds ago now completely gone and Wonwoo was now watching Junhui’s hands begin to shake. He looked terrified.

Wonwoo reacted quickly, completely changing his tone and taking the glass away out of his sight to crouch down, setting the glass down behind him and meeting Junhui’s eyes. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not mad. You just have to drink, you can’t survive if you don’t. I don’t want you to die on me, Junhui.” Wonwoo reassured, recognizing the signs of a panic attack settling in. 

Junhui shut his eyes for a moment before opening them up and meeting Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo somewhat knew how to calm people down, but he had no idea what exactly triggered it so he felt fucking useless right now.

_ He looked terrified. _

“Okay, come here Jun, we’re going to go lay down.” Wonwoo said with a tone of finality, holding his arms open in case Junhui wanted any help moving, but Junhui scared the hell out of him when he dove into Wonwoo’s arms, tucking himself tight against Wonwoo as he began fully shaking. “Woah, woah, it’s okay. You’re safe with me, we’ll just go lay down and we can talk this over in the morning.’ Wonwoo reassured, slowly standing up and beginning the long journey of both of them walking to Wonwoo’s bedroom with Junhui never letting up from clinging to him.

It took a while, but they eventually made it there and Wonwoo carefully maneuvered them onto the bed and under the covers. 

Once they managed to get comfortably settled, that’s when Junhui fully broke, leaving Wonwoo without any way to help him other than just to hold him and whisper quiet words of reassurance that everything is okay and it will be fine.

Junhui cried into his neck for a long time, too long for Wonwoo to manage to gauge. Once the sobs slowing down and eventually coming to a stop and now just remained shaking a bit in Wonwoo’s arms.

Before he knew what he was getting himself into yet again, Wonwoo acted on impulse and the hand rubbing Junhui’s back settled on the small of his back. 

“Bite me.” Wonwoo said quietly, but his voice was completely firm. 

Junhui tensed up a bit, lifting his head to look at Wonwoo with obvious confusion. 

Wonwoo gave him a gentle smile, tilting his head to expose a fraction more of his neck. “You know where the vein is, right?” He asked and when Junhui nodded Wonwoo felt all of his doubts fade. “Drink from me, I’ll stop you when it gets too much and it’ll be better than the blood in the glass. You’ll get a completely different feeling and besides, it won’t make you as sick.” He said confidently because the first night when Junhui downed the glass in seconds, that was his blood. He hasn’t given Junhui any more of his blood since then, he’s been giving him warmed animal blood that he himself drinks, but he’s never downed that like the first taste he had.

Junhui watched him for a few seconds before his hands tangled in the back of his hoodie and he nodded a tiny bit. Thankfully for Wonwoo, he was willing to give it a try.

“Just find the vein and bite down, your instincts will take over and I’ll pull you out of it when the time comes.” Wonwoo reassured, giving Junhui a soft smile and repressing a shiver when Junhui leaned back in and nosed along Wonwoo’s jaw and then down his neck. 

Then, before Wonwoo knew it, his neck was on fire and Junhui had bit down. 

It was something that he’d never felt anything close to before, the way fire burned through his own body as Junhui let out the same pleasured noise in his throat the moment he got a taste of Wonwoo’s blood.

Junhui began drinking and Wonwoo forced himself to relax into it, letting Junhui do whatever he needed right now. Junhui’s instincts set in full force, holding Wonwoo tightly like he was going to try to escape and preparing himself for that.

Wonwoo let Junhui go for a few minutes before he started feeling the beginning of the effects. He guessed Junhui had got around what would have to be near two full glasses worth by now and he knew if Junhui drank any more or if he lost a lot more, both of them would be in trouble. 

  
With a gentle touch Wonwoo brought a hand up to Junhui’s jaw and gently began to move him away so that the wounds could stop bleeding. After a few tries he does manage to get Junhui to stop, and once his mouth leaves Wonwoo’s neck he can already feel the two puncture holes began to heal in order to stop the bleeding. 

Junhui never moves away, but he does tuck his head against Wonwoo’s collarbone and lets out a content hum before he’s already falling asleep. 

It doesn’t take Wonwoo too long before he falls asleep too after that.

Wonwoo woke up first, which wasn’t unusual, but it took a while for him to untangle himself from Junhui, who had been plastered to him all night to the point where Wonwoo got too hot and had to throw the covers off of them. 

He spent a good hour in the kitchen alone and in that time he’d managed to drink two entire full mugs of coffee in anxiety from all the thoughts racing through his mind. 

Wonwoo shouldn’t have let Junhui feed from him looking back on it, but Junhui _ needed _ to feed and Wonwoo was running out of fucking ideas man. He doesn’t know what he would have done this morning if Junhui hadn’t listened to him and gave in finally.

Faint, heavy footsteps echoed through the house from the hallway and Wonwoo looked up from his cup and the moment Junhui enters the kitchen, Wonwoo sighs in relief. 

He looks better, less like the drained man Wonwoo found himself seeing yet again. His cheeks had their color back in them and Wonwoo was just thankful that he seemed to be on the road to recovering again.

_ “Good morning.” _

Wonwoo stared at him, not being able to correctly process the new voice. It took him a few seconds, but he quickly recovered and drew in a shaky breath. 

That was Junhui’s voice, Junhui was talking to him.

“Morning.” Wonwoo breathed out awkwardly, and even if it was at him, he heard Junhui fully laugh for the first time, and it sounded like heaven’s bells ringing to Wonwoo.

Four months in, Wonwoo wakes up in the middle of the night burning up.

He groans groggily, not bothering to open his eyes as he just threw the blanket off of him, but one of his arms are weighed down. Wonwoo sleepily opened his eyes, trying to figure out what was happening right now. 

“What the…” Wonwoo grumbled, lifting his head slightly before registering a familiar shirt in front of him. 

Was… Junhui in his bed..?

Wonwoo brought his hand up, touching the chest under the shirt and easily identifying it as Junhui. He didn’t have the energy to deal with that right now and his brain is off right now. He just laid his head against Junhui’s chest like he had been before he woke up. 

It’s whatever, he doesn’t have the energy to question it right now.

The next morning Wonwoo wakes up first again and they never mention it.

They take it easy that day and don’t do much. That night though, Wonwoo walks to his bedroom and when Junhui lingers behind, Wonwoo sends him a questioning look.

“Are you coming to bed?” Wonwoo asked and Junhui looked at him shocked by the sudden question. “Come on, I’m tired.” 

And if Junhui sleeps in the same bed as Wonwoo every night from now on, it’s no one’s business. 

“You’re a bit late, you know.” Wonwoo said playfully as he opened up the door for Minghao to come inside. 

They’ve made it to five months, and Junhui knows most things he needs to so that he can survive out in the world. Wonwoo did promise that he’d take care of Junhui until he was ready to go, but they’ve been getting closer and closer recently and Wonwoo doesn’t know what he’s going to do if Junhui just disappears completely from his life. It was never like this with Minghao, even if they had an incredibly close family bond that lasted even until now. Junhui somehow was different.

“I had my last classes today, after this I have a break and I’ll try to visit you more often.” Minghao said without much thought and Wonwoo accepted the excuse easily, not actually offended at all that Minghao was late. If anything, he had been a bit worried a few minutes ago because it was getting dark, and both of them knew better than to travel alone in the depths of night.

Wonwoo shut the door and locked it up for the night since Minghao was staying the night tonight so that he wouldn’t have to travel back in the early morning hours. Junhui peeked his head around the corner that connected the living room to the kitchen and grinned when he spotted Minghao coming inside.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Wonwoo asked and walked past him into the room, pulling the sleeves of his oversized sweater over his palms and curling his fingers into them. 

Minghao laughed softly at the offer, giving him a playful glance. “Are you going to warm it up for me like a baby?” Minghao taunted and that drew an amused laugh out of Wonwoo.

“I would have, but now I won’t. You only get cold blood.” Wonwoo huffed, passing by him and walking into the kitchen to grab a bag of blood and a straw for Minghao, who was laughing loudly in the next room. “Do you want one Junhui?” Wonwoo asked softly, turning to glance at him as he opened the fridge. 

Junhui paused, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth, much to Wonwoo’s internal agony. After a moment he nodded a bit and walked over to where Wonwoo was, watching over Wonwoo’s shoulder as he grabbed two blood bags. 

Without thinking about it, Wonwoo set one blood bag down but kept the other one with him as he moved to retrieve a glass out of the cabinet and opening and draining the blood back into it. Junhui followed him through the process, watching him fix it and pop it into the microwave.

“You remember Minghao, right?” Wonwoo asked as they waited, watching Junhui’s eyebrows draw together, but after a few seconds he nodded a few times. “Good, it would be kind of awkward if you didn’t.” Wonwoo said with a soft laugh, taking the now warm glass out from the microwave and turning back fully to Junhui and extending the glass to him. “Be careful, it might be a bit too warm to the touch.” Wonwoo said gently, passing it into both o Junhui’s hands with an uncharacteristic gentless. 

Wonwoo went to grab the other blood bag and straw for Minghao before gesturing with a tilt of his head for Junhui to follow. Wonwoo plopped down on the couch on the opposite side as Minghao, handing him the blood bag and the straw, smiling back when Minghao sent him a grateful look. 

“You’ve been eating, right? You’re not forgetting again?” Wonwoo asked, watching him open one of the ports and pop his straw inside. To his surprise, instead of sitting directly between them or in the chair nearby, Junhui sat down close enough for their thighs to brush if either of them shifted at all and stole his attention away from Minghao briefly. Wonwoo willed himself not to react at all to it, knowing all too well that Minghao could read him like a completely open book and even with Junhui now blocking some of his view, Minghao was already suspicious before he came here.

Minghao huffed in offence at the pointed question, because after all, he was a twenty year old vampire even if Wonwoo didn’t like to acknowledge that fact. “I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Minghao commented without any bite to his tone, and Wonwoo could visibly see him watching Junhui carefully to see _ whatever _ he was looking for. Junhui didn’t seem to notice, or he didn’t mind it because he just leaned back into the couch and popped the straw into his mouth contently. “How about you guys? No more scares?” Minghao asked, and Wonwoo slowly felt the need to drink creep into his veins with the small metallic smell in the air.

“We had a small one, but everything has been smooth sailing.” Wonwoo mumbled, moving to stand and go grab some for himself since his instincts are telling him to _ drink drink drink _. 

It didn’t take long for him to come back, but he did hear Minghao and Junhui say something that he couldn’t decipher and by the time he got back, Minghao changed the subject to what he’s been doing and asking about Mingyu, who Wonwoo had been seeing sparingly since Junhui had come into his life. He didn’t want to overwhelm Junhui with the middle of the town when Junhui still was all over the place in small settings with normal people around him.

The conversation between the three of them never seems to die through the night until everyone heads to bed, Wonwoo yawning all the way to his room and Junhui trailing after him.

He goes to sleep that night with Junhui pressed tighter against him than he had recently been. Wonwoo doesn’t mind though, and he just curls the light-weight blanket he’d swapped out from their old one tighter around them.

Wonwoo groans, shifting a bit against the familiar body, confused as to why he was woken up. His hands tightened their grip on the back of Junhui’s shirt, his body not in the mood to wake up right now after staying up late last night. 

And then he feels Junhui shift. 

Junhui was a dead sleeper, once he was out, he was _ out _. That was why Wonwoo tried to let him sleep in every morning until near noon when they didn’t have any plans. By then Junhui drug himself into the kitchen or living room without Wonwoo having to go pester him. 

_ Junhui was awake? _

Making a small, deep and sleepy noise in his throat he moved to stretch out his legs, not detangling himself from Junhui, but moving to shake off all the sleep. 

Groggily Wonwoo finally moved to lift his head and rest it on the pillow instead of against Junhui’s chest. Wonwoo slowly blinked his eyes open, his vision blurry for a few moments before it cleared and he found himself face to face with Junhui, just inches away from each other. 

“I didn’t know you were a light sleeper.” Junhui commented as soon as Wonwoo recognized him again. 

Wonwoo just hummed sleepily, moving to brush a hand over his face before he managed to wake up. “You’re fine, I probably was going to wake up soon anyways.” Wonwoo reassured, his voice a bit groggy from the brief lack of use. “Have you been up long?”

Junhui shrugged a bit, steadying Wonwoo with a look that he couldn’t decipher. “Not too long.” Junhui mumbled, before quickly following up with something that Wonwoo didn’t expect to hear in general, much less this early in the morning. “Are you dating Minghao?”

That startled Wonwoo enough to wake him up fully and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “_What?! _ ” Wonwoo sputtered, shaking his head after he realized Junhui was actually _ serious _ and fuck, if Wonwoo didn’t know better Junhui almost seemed _ jealous _ . “_No _, god no. We’ve never, and will never get together. We’re just like family, it’d be awkward between us if we even thought of that.” Wonwoo explained, the initial surprise of this situation melting away and amusement filling that void. 

Junhui frowned a bit, but it mostly just looked like the man was pouting at this point. “You’ve let Minghao drink from you though, right? He told me it’s… it’s usually between lovers and it’s really intimate? He said it’s rare for vampires to drink from each other.” Junhui said and Wonwoo paused it dawning on him just how that sounded and the reality of what he let Junhui do sink in. 

“Oh.” Wonwoo breathed before shaking his head once. “No, Hao has ever drank from me. He was fine with non human blood from the beginning.” He reluctantly admitted, giving Junhui a hesitant smile. “I didn’t really realize what it would mean at that time-well actually, you drank my blood the first night you came here because Minghao told me you kept rejecting animal blood. So when you rejected it again I just got exhausted and needed to get you safe again. I knew if you accepted the invitation, your body would take over and know how to drink from someone.” Wonwoo explained in a soft voice, feeling the urge to rub his neck where Junhui had bitten even if there was no trace left at all from it happening.

Junhui seemed very surprised by that and he looked at Wonwoo for a few long moments before he let out a soft _ ‘oh’. _

And that was the end of that for now at least.

“Can I go see a friend soon? It’s been a long time since I disappeared and I just want to let them know I’m still alive.” Junhui asks nearing the end of the month, shocking Wonwoo enough to make him completely freeze from where he was chewing his steak. 

Wonwoo took his time with chewing, his heart racing in his chest.

“Of course, I won’t stop you if you want to go, Jun.” Wonwoo said quietly, and Junhui gave him a soft, happy smile in return.

It didn’t hit him until a few minutes later just what that feeling that made his heart race was.

_He didn’t want Junhui to go._

_He wanted Junhui to stay with him in a longing way that he’d never felt with Minghao or Mingyu._

_He was falling for Junhui, and it was only a matter of time before he was going to leave Wonwoo and Wonwoo was going to be completely alone again._  
  


“You’ve got enough for a few days here, remember to drink and stay safe, Jun.” He murmured, handing over the drawstring bag filled with the blood containers and a few straws. 

A thankful smile was sent his way and he unzipped his backpack to hide them away in there so they’d be safe for the trip. 

Wonwoo doesn’t ask where he’s going, or when he’s going to be back, because sometimes it’s just better not to know. 

He doesn't want to know if Junhui isn't coming back, because hearing that from him would hurt more than waiting for Junhui to come back.

He's patient, he's got all the time in the world.

He'll wait for Junhui, because there's nothing else that he ever was willing to wait for until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a vampire expert, I haven't taken a course about vampires, so bear with me as I mold vampires in my story to my liking. 
> 
> Hope you liked it so far! Wonwoo is a panicked gay from now on so get used to it lmao.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, it keeps me motivated to keep going on this fic so don't hold back. 
> 
> The best place to find me is [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softency), I'm usually there :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why were you drinking together? Are you guys you know..?” Junhui asked, trailing off before picking it up again. “Are you guys dating?” 
> 
> Huh.
> 
> This was the second time Junhui had asked if Wonwoo was dating other people close to him, and it was getting worsely concealed each time. 

Wonwoo makes it exactly two hours alone before he feels like he’s going to lose his mind and goes to get dressed so that he can go see Mingyu to occupy himself.

They stay at the shop mostly goofing off behind the counters and watching the small tv hidden away, catching up on each other’s lives for the better part of a year. When it was time to leave though, Wonwoo asked Mingyu if he’d want to head to his place and have a few drinks. Mingyu easily agreed and they made their way back to Wonwoo’s house that resided a little out of the town limits.

Only after two glasses of wine does Wonwoo spill what’s actually happening. 

He starts from the beginning after Mingyu asked a few questions, explaining when he’d realized he was actually in love with him. He saved the biting for last though, and Mingyu immediately latched onto that information. 

_“You’ve never let anyone drink from you, Wonwoo.” _

Wonwoo gave him a soft, sad smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

“I know, but he’s going to leave me eventually. I don’t even know if he’s coming back to be honest.”

  
  


Mingyu stayed by his side going on the fourth day, and Wonwoo felt like he was still losing his mind at night when Mingyu had to go home. 

Thankfully, last night Mingyu stayed the night since the shop would be closed today.

They spent last night drinking and laughing together over a silly action movie Mingyu brought over. For the first time in three days, Wonwoo didn’t worry over Junhui. Mingyu was someone that managed to worm his way into Wonwoo’s guarded life and make him be happy to get out there and live again. He was the only person Wonwoo would really call his close friend, if you exclude Minghao.

  
  
  


Wonwoo groaned, trying to decipher if the banging was in his head from his hangover, or if there was someone actually knocking on his door.

After a few moments Wonwoo groaned and blinked open his eyes, sadly registering that even though his head was pounding, the knocking noise is coming from his front door. It took a solid minute before Wonwoo managed to regain his functions and get to his feet. Wonwoo almost tripped a few times before he got to the door, unlocking the two locks and opening the door as he rubbed a hand over one of his eyes.

Wonwoo froze in his place.

_ Was he still drunk enough to hallucinate Junhui being in front of him right now? _

But then Junhui grinned at Wonwoo with the morning sunlight almost creating a halo behind him. 

_ Junhui came back_.

“Morning, Won.” Junhui said with a bright smile pulling on his lips, and Wonwoo stared at him for a few moments, stunned that _ Junhui came back, Junhui is here. _

“Mornin’.” Wonwoo murmured back, stepping aside and heading back inside to wake Mingyu up.

Junhui took care of locking back up the door as Wonwoo walked back to Mingyu who had passed out on the opposite side of the couch. 

“‘Gyu, wake up.” Wonwoo said carefully and gently shook Mingyu’s shoulder. “We need to clean up.” He added as he left his side to start collecting their glasses and heading into the kitchen with them. When he came back Mingyu was running a hand through his hair and sitting up sleepily. Junhui, meanwhile, was regarding him with a confused weird look and Wonwoo just shrugged at him, grabbing the plates they ate off of last night. “Bring the empty bottles Mingyu.” Wonwoo instructed and Mingyu just let out a sleepy noise in his throat as Wonwoo walked away again. 

Mingyu stayed a while longer, but after he left, Junhui still seemed to be on edge. Wonwoo was careful the entire day, not knowing what was going on.

Junhui doesn't follow him when Wonwoo told him he was going to sleep.

Wonwoo found Junhui pressed against him in the morning regardless of whatever happened yesterday, and that lifted a bit of the weight off of Wonwoo’s chest.

_Junhui came back for him._

  
  
  


It’s been six months now, half a year- not that Wonwoo’s counting of course, that would be weird, right? 

He kept track of it, it was different.

Wonwoo looked up from reading a text that Mingyu had sent him saying if he wanted to, he could come in and help out in the shop since they were getting their monthly deliveries. 

“What was that?” Wonwoo asks, genuinely have been distracted just now and he didn’t hear what Junhui had said, much less hear him come into the room.

Junhui huffs, a glint appearing in his eyes that Wonwoo didn’t know if he liked or not as he sat down on the couch, but uncharacteristically at the other end. “What happened while I was gone?” Junhui finally asked after a few moments of silence between them.

That caught Wonwoo completely off guard, not expecting that _ all_. “Mingyu came over to keep me company since he wasn’t working the day you got back.” Wonwoo said without hesitation, because that was the truth, but Junhui didn’t look like he believed him one bit. 

“Why were you drinking together? Are you guys you know..?” Junhui asked, trailing off before picking it up again. “Are you guys dating?” 

_ Huh. _

This was the second time Junhui had asked if Wonwoo was dating other people close to him, and it was getting worsely concealed each time. 

“No, Mingyu has a thing for Minghao.” Wonwoo responded levely, his eyebrows drawing together slightly in confusion as to why this was still on Junhui’s mind. “He came over because I was… I was convinced you weren’t coming back.” 

Junhui’s mood completely shifted, and now he was staring at Wonwoo with a completely shocked look in his eyes. “What..?” Junhui trailed off, moving a bit closer. “No, I’m not leaving here anytime soon if I have any sort of a say in it, I don’t want to leave you.” Junhui said with a completely firm and determined look in his eyes. 

And in this moment, Wonwoo believed him.

  
  
  


The next morning when they’re still settled in bed and Wonwoo is almost fully drifting back off to sleep, he hears Junhui speak up out of nowhere.

“Can I drink from you again..? You can say no, it’s fine, but I’ve just been craving to for a while again.” Junhui said almost to quietly for Wonwoo to even hear. 

Wonwoo groggily opens his eyes and finds Junhui’s after a few seconds. It might be just his sleep driven mind, or maybe his feelings for Junhui are clouding his mind, but he finds himself nodding a bit and tilting his head up a bit as an offer.

Junhui sends him a grin before dipping down to nose along his jaw and down to his collarbone, taking his sweet time before he finally chose a spot. The only warning he gets is a brush of Junhui’s lips against the spot before Wonwoo felt the now familiar adrenaline and pinch of pain surge through his body. 

_It’s different this time, _ Wonwoo realizes quickly, because now he’s fully awake and fully aware that Junhui knew the implications behind feeding from another vampire. He shouldn’t have given in so easily in hindsight, but Wonwoo was fucking _ weak _ for Junhui and whatever the man wanted. 

Something clicks in his mind unknowingly to Wonwoo, and suddenly his body is flooding with pleasure stemming from the bite, and then guilt and shame quickly followed. They couldn’t override the new intense feeling, though, and Wonwoo held on tightly to the front of Junhui’s hoodie to attempt to stabilize himself, but with just his luck, it didn’t help much. 

_ Wonwoo needs to get a fucking grip right now. _

A minute later, significantly less time than Junhui had fed before, Junhui pulled back.

And he has Wonwoo’s blood on Junhui’s bottom lip, and before Wonwoo can drag himself back into his own mind and defog it, he reaches up and pulls him gently into a kiss that Junhui could get out of easily if he even moved back at all. 

Wonwoo’s mind was going haywire, but then Junhui was kissing him back and quickly deepens the kiss, letting out a deep, guttural groan as his tongue found Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo basically melted into the kiss, both of their instincts kicking in. He could taste his own blood in the kiss, and somehow it managed to push his instincts even farther into almost clouding his mind fully.

The kiss wasn’t sweet or gentle at all like a first kiss usually is between lovers, this was rough and needy and directly driven by both of their bloodlust.

Wonwoo slowly felt himself come back as the taste of blood and pain in his neck began to leave. Around the same time Junhui was slipping a hand under his t-shirt and rolling his hips against Wonwoo, and that quickly drew Wonwoo back into his mind again and he realized just what the hell was going on. 

“Hey…” Wonwoo murmured into the kiss, but Junhui ignored it and Wonwoo gently pulled back and turned his head so Junhui couldn’t drag him back into the kiss. “Hey, we need to talk about this before we go further, we need to be on the same page.” Wonwoo said, his breath lost from the intensity of the kiss.

Wonwoo could see Junhui slowly returning, and even if it took a solid minute to coax him back.

And then he watched as Junhui’s eyes widened and he tenses up from how relaxed he’s been.

Before he could do or say anything else, Junhui was climbing off of him as quick as he could and _ bolted _out the room. By the time Wonwoo sat up, he heard Junhui’s room’s door slam shut. 

_ Fuck. _

  
  
  


Junhui doesn’t come out of his room the same day, and Wonwoo doesn’t hear him come out the next day either. By the third day’s morning Wonwoo was already dialing Minghao and rushing out that he needed his help asap because Wonwoo didn’t know what to do anymore. 

Minghao gets there the same evening, and when he sees that Wonwoo looks as hollow and exhausted as he sounded, he completely focused on the situation at hand. 

Wonwoo just tilts his head towards Junhui’s bedroom, and luckily Minghao gets the idea. “He hasn’t come out in three days and hasn’t fed at all.” He said simply and bluntly, and with that, Minghao heads off into the house. 

Near midnight Minghao finally comes into the kitchen where Wonwoo has been since he got here, his head resting in his hands. He’s dozed off a few times, but he couldn’t sleep the past few days and today isn’t any different. 

“You’ve fallen in love with him, haven’t you?” Minghao asks bluntly, and Wonwoo can’t bring himself to do anything but pathetically nod in response.

After a few moments of silence between them, Wonwoo finally wills himself to speak up. 

“I messed up, he hates me, doesn’t he? He’s going to leave.” Wonwoo says quietly, and Minghao just sighs at how broken down Wonwoo has become in such little time. “I shouldn’t have let him drink from me again, the bloodlust kicked in and I just- I thought he wanted it too in the moment.” 

Minghao stayed quiet for a little bit after hearing that, and Wonwoo knew Minghao has never seen him like this, much less even interested in someone.

Finally, he spoke up. “His mind is scrambled right now but I helped as much as I could. He’s going to talk to you about it tomorrow.” 

Wonwoo guessed that was better than nothing, even if he was going to reject Wonwoo and leave in the end.

  
  


Shortly after that Minghao left so he could make it to his 9 AM class, and Wonwoo never felt as empty as this before.

  
  
  


Wonwoo never moved from his spot at the table and he found himself dozing in and out of a restless sleep all night. He went through patterns of sleeping and being awake as ever, which is something he hasn’t had to grit his teeth and bear through in a _ long _ time.

He only realized it must be the next day when he felt something touch his shoulder, and it took Wonwoo a few long seconds to realize it was a hand shaking him, trying to wake him up.

Wonwoo startled awake, raising his head and frantically searching for whoever was touching him. Wonwoo’s breath caught when he met a very awake Junhui’s eyes, the eyes that Wonwoo has been craving to see. 

“I’m so sorry- I don’t know what to do.” Wonwoo rushed out in case Junhui was about to leave him. “I’ll make it up to you, I’ll leave during the day if you don’t want to see me anymore, but just _ please _ don’t leave me alone Junhui.” He practically begged, fully sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I mean- if you hate me and want to leave, I’d understand, you don’t need me to take care of you now after all, but please don't?” 

Junhui watches him through all his rambling before he finally spoke up after what felt like hours.

_ “That was my first kiss.” _

And _ that _was a new problem Wonwoo didn’t expect, and holy shit he felt like a jackass for stealing that away from Junhui. 

_ “I’m not leaving, I told you that from the beginning.” _

Wonwoo doesn’t really believe that, but he’s still caught up on the truth about the kiss that he almost doesn’t catch what’s said next.

_ “Would you kiss me again?” _

Wonwoo freezes up moments later, his eyes widening and his jaw dropped momentarily. 

His brain went complete static for a few seconds before he rebooted and what Junhui just asked fully sunk in.

“No.” Wonwoo breathed, but before Junhui could get the wrong idea he rushed to finish his thought. “We need to talk before anything happens between us. Trust me I want to, but we need to get on the same page.” 

Lucky for him, Junhui seemed happy and relieved to talk everything out.

“You really want to kiss me?” Junhui asks like he was doubtful of Wonwoo actually wanting this.

Wonwoo watched him attentively as Junhui slid into the kitchen chair across him, and a small, hesitant smile crossed over his lips. “I’d jump at the chance to do anything that you would let me.” He admitted quietly, almost scared to admit it out loud, but then a blinding smile broke out over Junhui’s face and Junhui ducked his head a bit.

“Would _ you _ let _ me_?” Junhui asks, and Wonwoo lets out an amused huff.

“I thought that was a given.” Wonwoo said and laughed as Junhui’s jaw dropped at the easy confession.

Junhui obviously didn’t expect it, but in a few seconds Junhui’s mind was back online and Junhui laughed brightly. “I want to kiss you too, Wonwoo. I have for a while now.” Junhui told him easily, and that lifted all the weight and doubt from Wonwoo’s shoulders.

_Everything was okay now. _

  
  
  


From that point on, it was like a switch flipped between them.

Junhui quickly began getting more touchy and if Wonwoo found him even a tiny bit shy before, all of that disappeared once the boundaries were set free. Wonwoo was the opposite, honestly. Where Junhui was fully confident, Wonwoo had to hype himself up for a few minutes to build up the courage to do something. Where Wonwoo was quiet about the thing he wanted and relied on Junhui knowing him so well to understand, Junhui would actively search out Wonwoo for a kiss or to even just be close to him without any hesitation. 

A week later, Wonwoo takes Junhui out with him in broad daylight, on a busy day in town, to go meet Mingyu at his shop.

Mingyu practically knocks over Wonwoo with a tackle of a hug when he finds out they’re dating, and they spend the entire day in the shop letting Mingyu question both of them and helping restock the shelves.

"Junhui, slow down!" Wonwoo said with a bright laugh, following Junhui through a path that Wonwoo was faintly familiar with. 

Junhui wanted to swim in the lake that was nearby their house, he had been begging Wonwoo since the first time he took Junhui there a couple months ago. Luckily, Wonwoo was able to convince him that no, they shouldn't swim in the lake and that Wonwoo knew another place to go. Jeonghan pulled a few strings through friends, and they got an entire pool just to themselves.

Now, Junhui was dragging him by the hand into the building's direction.

Wonwoo unlocked the doors with the key he was given, letting Junhui go ahead of him to look around as he locked the doors back. The indoor pool was pretty big, he figured out. Bigger than the pools Wonwoo can remember being open to the publick, but Wonwoo hadn't been around socially enough to notice in a couple hundred years after all.

Wonwoo blinked a few times, trying to get his senses adjusted to the smell of chlorine that was filling the air.

"C'mon! Let's get in!" Junhui said with an excited laugh, already stripping down to the bathing suit that was under his clothes. Wonwoo joined him after a moment, stripping and following Junhui into the pool, hissing uncomfortably when the cold water hit him. 

Junhui on the other hand, despite _hating_ being cold, didn't seem effected at all and he dove under the water from the stairs only to reemerge near the center of the pool.

Once he got his body in and adjusted it turned out it wasn't that bad, the coldness wore off after a few minutes. 

"Do you like swimming?" Junhui asked curiously, leaning on the wall separating the hot tub and pool. Wonwoo had gotten cold in the pool after a while and switched over, but Junhui still seemed content to swim around still.

Wonwoo was sitting on the seat next to the wall, his fingers laced with Junhui's and in the pool side. Both of his legs were tucked under him and he was very content to stay right here for a while. 

"I used to." Wonwoo murmured, his vision a bit blurry since he didn't have his glasses or contacts on, but he could still see Junhui fr the most part unless he moved away to swim again. 

"Used to?" Junhui repeated and Wonwoo hummed softly, nodding once. 

"I haven't been swimming in probably a couple hundred years." Wonwoo admitted, earning a noise in surprise from Junhui. 

"I love swimming, I don't think i could not be able to go for that long." Junhui said idly, swinging their hands in the water. 

"You don't have to." Wonwoo murmured, leaning in for a kiss and Junhui met him halfway easily. It was second nature for them by now. "I'll bring you here every now and then, I promise." 

He doesn't say that he'd actually do anything for Junhui, as long as it would make him happy. He'd make anything a reality if Junhui asked him to. He'd fight the fucking world for Junhui.

_Being in love is dangerous_, Wonwoo decides in his mind, but not in a bad way.

Not at all.

  
This morning Junhui got up with him not because he was awake before Wonwoo, but because Junhui apparently was _cold_ and refused to put more clothes on and stop clinging to Wonwoo as he was trying to get up. 

  
"Junnie, you can't- ack!" Wonwoo began before he was abruptly cut off as Junhui pulled him back down in bed, landing against Junhui's chest. "I want _coffee_ Junhui, we can bring the heavy blanket into the living room." Wonwoo reasoned, but Junhui's arms wrapped around him never let up.

Junhui tucked his face into Wonwoo's hair, keeping him there happily now that he could steal Wonwoo's body heat. 

Wonwoo groaned, relaxing grumpily into his touch. "You can bring the blanket and wrap it around us while I get my coffee, you know. You don't have to let me go, I just need to move around." Wonwoo bargained, and after a few moments of thoughtful silence, Junhui's arms loosened a bit and that was a win. 

That's how Wonwoo ended up stumbling every other step to the kitchen with an overgrown octopus covering them both with a blanket.

"Junnie, this isn't-" Wonwoo almost actually fell, only to be saved by Junhui's grip tightening. "This isn't working, angel." He said with a happy laugh nevertheless. 

This was ridiculous, they probably looked insane right now stumbling down the hall towards the kitchen. Junhui's arms were firm around him, one of his hands on Junhui's ribs and the other tucked halfway into Wonwoo's briefs to warm his hand up. Wonwoo never would have thought he'd do this, much less love the entire act. It was the happiest he's been since he's been since he turned, and he couldn't have ever seen this coming. If you would have told Wonwoo two years ago that he would fall in love and become this comfortable and domestic with someone, Wonwoo would laugh in your face and tell you to fuck off.

"Yeah it is, we're halfway there." Junhui countered stubbornly, walking along with him and adjusting the throw blanket around them.

Wonwoo gave up at this point, huffing and just accepting his fate right now.

It took them what must have been more than five minutes to get down the hall and into the kitchen with Junhui stopping them to kiss him periodically.

“Okay, just a little bit further and I can fix my coffee. While it’s making it I’ll go to the couch with you, deal?” Wonwoo bargained, knowing that most of the time it was a coin flip if Junhui would accept the bargain or just stubbornly keep doing what he was. Junhui made a sound, neither audibly good or bad, and Wonwoo took that as an acceptance. 

He had to squirm a bit to get his arms out, having to move the blanket out of the way that Junhui had wrapped tightly around him. It didn’t take upwards of ten seconds for Wonwoo to start brewing the coffee and to set his mug under the machine to catch it. 

“Okay, are we going to the couch baby?” Wonwoo asked, slipping his arms back into the warmth inside the blanket. Junhui, who had put his chin on top of Wonwoo’s shoulder, nodded once and that was all he needed to begin moving them to the connected living room. 

Junhui, the ass, completely changed from how he was in the hallway and was cooperating effortlessly now, it taking them seconds now rather than if Junhui had kept it up, it would have taken a couple of minutes. 

Wonwoo slipped out of the hold first, laying down on the couch and opening his arms as invitation for Junhui, and in the next seconds Junhui was clumsily climbing on top of him. 

A grunt escaped him when Junhui finally settles in, dropping his dead weight right on top of the entire length of Wonwoo’s body, not settling anywhere on the couch if he could help it. It was like Wonwoo had taken in a Mastiff and the dog decided that he wanted to be a lapdog and wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

He doesn't mind to be honest. Junhui has always been like this, always craving to be as close to Wonwoo as possible when he gets like this and needs the reassurance. Wonwoo accepted it every time things like this happened, happy to reassure Junhui that he wasn’t going anywhere, and that they had all the time in the world. Wonwoo got like this too, even if it wasn't nearly as often. 

Junhui tucked his face into Wonwoo’s neck, not with the intent to bite, but just to press even closer, letting out a content hum as he finally fully settled and curled the blanket tight around them. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly, wrapping his arms snugly around Junhui’s waist and feeling Junhui go completely lax against him. 

Junhui hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Wonwoo's shoulder. "Just a bad night." He murmured and Wonwoo immediately understood. It was one of the days where Junhui's mind tried to take over and he needed physical reminders that his mind couldn't twist into something horrible.

"Let me know if I can do anything else to help." Wonwoo commented, pressing a loving kiss to Junhui's hair. 

Junhui doesn't put up another fight when Wonwoo has to get up for his coffee, but when Wonwoo gets back, Junhui urges him to lay beck against his chest between his legs. Without fail Junhui curls the blanket back around them before wrapping his arms securely around Wonwoo's middle. 

They stay contently like that for the entire morning, watching whatever movies came on tv and drinking Wonwoo's coffee; both of them, because Junhui likes to try anything Wonwoo has.

_This was ridiculous, but Wonwoo loved him too much to care at all._

Wonwoo found his way into bed in his basketball shorts after his shower, sliding under the covers and quickly finding Junhui’s body because he was chilly from getting out from the water. 

Junhui must have taken a nap in the time Wonwoo was gone, because Junhui hummed groggily, waking up gradually as he pulled Wonwoo tight against his body, making Wonwoo in turn laugh and willingly let Junhui wrap himself around Wonwoo like an octopus. 

“I was gone for five minutes, you couldn’t have missed me that much.” Wonwoo said with a bright grin and draped one of his arms over Junhui’s shoulder to slip his hands into Junhui’s hair. 

Junhui hummed gently pressing a brief kiss to Wonwoo’s lips. “Would you let me drink from you again? I just- I want to see what it feels like now that we’re together, because usually only couples do it, right?” He asked, making Wonwoo raise his eyebrows in surprise. He knew Junhui would probably ask about it eventually, but that didn’t stop the feeling of heat creeping onto his ears and turning them red at the request.

“I mean, if you want to go ahead. I might taste like body wash, so keep that in mind.” Wonwoo reluctantly agreed, because he could never possibly say no to Junhui without a good reason. He didn’t mind Junhui drinking from him per se, he just didn’t know how both of them would react to the bit of bloodlust, or even if the bloodlust would be able to affect them now that their feelings had settled in place.

They moved a bit so that Wonwoo was on his back and Junhui was on top of him, much more comfortable than both of them on their sides. Just like the past two times, Wonwoo felt Junhui carefully nose along his jaw, but then Junhui was kissing his neck and Wonwoo was _ not _ready for that. 

Junhui’s lips traveled up near his ear, then the kisses went down to his adam’s apple. Much to Wonwoo’s distaste (just out of the anticipation of being bit) Junhui took his sweet time before he decided he was finally ready to move on. 

He found the same vein that he’d bitten twice before and all the warning Wonwoo got this time was a kiss pressed to the spot before pain shot through his body. 

It wasn’t unwelcome, because it still felt good like the last time, but that sting still hit him the same as it had the first time. Wonwoo suspected that he’d never get fully used to it. 

Junhui’s teeth left his skin the moment blood started flowing and Junhui let out a guttural noise in satisfaction, making Wonwoo’s body in turn feel like it is being set on fire. Neither of them outwardly reacted other than gripping onto each other like their life depended on it as Junhui caught all the blood into his mouth. It didn’t last long, maybe a few minutes, but then Junhui was pulling back and Wonwoo met his eyes the moment he could do so just to see if Junhui had the same fire flowing through him as Wonwoo did right now.

He did, Junhui was practically glowing.

Before he could manage to ask Junhui to, he was leaning down to pull Wonwoo into a needy kiss, but surprisingly it didn’t have the rush or roughness that their first one had.

Wonwoo easily melted into it, letting Junhui lick into his mouth moments later and Wonwoo shivered when realized he could taste his blood on Junhui’s tongue. 

This time after a few minutes of just kissing, Junhui broke the kiss and moved his lips down across Wonwoo’s jaw and neck for the second time. Wonwoo didn’t stop him this time when Junhui’s hand slipped under his shirt, because it wasn’t like they haven’t done most things before now, and hell, they’ve showered together so it wasn’t like this was a new experience of seeing each other's bodies.

Junhui said something, but the words were muffled against his neck and Wonwoo had his heartbeat in his ears still, so he couldn’t pick up what exactly he’d said. When Wonwoo didn’t respond the next few seconds Junhui got the idea and moves back up to Wonwoo’s face. 

“How far do you want to go tonight?” Junhui asks, and Wonwoo tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking on it for a second before his mind settled.

“If you’re in, let’s go all the way.” Wonwoo suggested and that caught Junhui by a bit of a surprise, but it quickly washed away as Junhui grinned slyly at him and rolled his hips down-_ fuck_, it wasn’t going to take much for Wonwoo to get hard right now. It didn’t _ usually _ take much for Junhui to get him turned on, but right now he really was needy and just wanted as much of Junhui’s touch as he’d give him. 

Junhui seemed happy to oblige, pressing a kiss to his lips before tugging Wonwoo’s shirt up and helping him out of it. Wonwoo settled back onto the bed and ran his hands under Junhui’s shirt and rested on his stomach, watching Junhui strip it off. 

“How do you want to do this, Won?” Junhui asked, settling back over him and looking all over Wonwoo’s face, just taking him in right now.

Wonwoo took a breath, moving his hands to smooth around to Junhui’s back and up to his shoulder blades. “You want to fuck me, baby?” He asked softly, watching as Junhui’s eyes turn a bit harder at the invitation.

“You think you could handle me?” Junhui asks, rolling his hips against Wonwoo’s again and drawing a moan out of him just by that small action alone. They both could fill either role, they’ve figured it out in the first few times they got their hands fully onto each other. They both could switch, but something about Junhui taking complete control of everything and roughing up Wonwoo hit different. Junhui just kept his power whether he was in control or not.

“You won’t break me, Jun. It’s not my first time bottoming, you know.” He said with a soft, amused chuckle. “Don’t hold back if we’re going to do this.” Wonwoo said, leaning up to kiss Junhui again, feeling the other man grin a bit into the kiss. 

“I don’t think I could hold back even if I tried right now.” Junhui admits honestly.

  
  


And that’s how Wonwoo ends up with Junhui between his legs, tongue inside of him along with two of his fingers, and Wonwoo feels like he’s about to go crazy.

Wonwoo tangled his hands into Junhui’s hair, holding himself back from begging Junhui for more for now because Junhui can tease forever if he’s in the right mood to. Right now, Junhui is taking his sweet time stretching him and Wonwoo just wants Junhui to _ hurry up and fuck him _. 

Junhui crooked up his fingers and Wonwoo almost screamed in pleasure, because Junhui keeps bringing him to the edge and then waiting for him to calm down before he started back up again. The fingers pressed hard into his prostate this time and Wonwoo genuinely does yell that time, gritting his teeth to try and not lose his mind. Wonwoo felt dangerously close again, and Junhui knew the signs by now. 

So a few seconds later, Junhui’s free hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, preventing Wonwoo from cumming and sending him into a dry orgasm. Junhui hadn't let him even hit an orgasm until now.

Wonwoo’s body jerked, a hard shutter running through his entire body. His hands flew to the sheets as he let out a sharp noise, between a whine and a groan. It took him a while to come down, but he does manage to get back finally and Junhui is back up his body, pressing small, light kisses across his cheeks. 

“Come back to me, Won.” Junhui said softly and Wonwoo made a noise in his throat, shifting his hips down on the two fingers that were _ still inside of him, goddammit. _“There you are.” Junhui murmured, pulling his face away enough so that he could press a kiss to Wonwoo’s lips, a smile lifting up the corners of his lips. 

Wonwoo easily fell into the kiss, appreciating the small distraction for now. Junhui let it go on until he felt that Wonwoo was alright to continue. 

Without much warning, a third finger was slipping into him without any resistance. Wonwoo immediately reacted, his back arching a bit off the bed and a groan was drawn out of him.

He was sensitive, almost overly sensitive from the last two highs and the last denial. Wonwoo was almost sure that he would lose it if he was denied again. Junhui had done much more than this to him, willingly of course, but right now Wonwoo just wanted more than Junhui’s fingers no matter how amazing Junhui had proven himself to be with them. 

“I can’t- I _want_ _you_.” Wonwoo begged, breaking the kiss to speak in a shaky voice.

And that seemed to do the trick, because it was almost like another switch flipped inside of Junhui, and before he knew it Junhui was moving his fingers with purpace and making sure Wonwoo was stretched enough for none of this to hurt in any way. 

Wonwoo let out a noise of protest when Junhui’s fingers left him, but Junhui quickly hushed him. Before he could further protest Junhui was grabbing the lube tossed to the sheets nearby and Wonwoo almost cried when he realized Junhui was finally giving him what he’d wanted.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Wonwoo almost whined under his breath, making Junhui laugh, _ fucking laugh _ right now when Wonwoo couldn’t even form a coherent thought for more than a few seconds.

“Alright alright, you ready? After now there’s really no going back after this.” Junhui said, his voice noticeably softer than how he was when he was teasing Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo nodded a bit, muttering a soft ‘yeah’ as he moved to tangle his hands in Junhui’s hair. 

Thankfully when Junhui slowly pushed into him it just felt a bit weird, having not bottomed for anyone in a hot second. Once he was fully inside of Wonwoo, the feeling got better and it quickly turned into fire burning through him. It took a moment, but then Wonwoo was rolling his back against him and both of them let out a noise.

“You can move, I won’t break.” Wonwoo murmured, wrapping one of his legs around Junhui’s waist. 

Junhui let out a soft breath before he moved his hips finally, pulling out until he almost wasn’t inside of Wonwoo anymore and roughly thrusting back in without any hesitation. Wonwoo’s breath hitched hard at that and he bit back a loud noise. In all of Wonwoo’s years, there was maybe one or two people he’s slept with that could slightly compare to how fucking _ good _ Junhui was in the bedroom, but Junhui was just on another level, despite never having kissed someone. 

Wrapping his legs around Junhui’s waist, Wonwoo tried his best to relax, but when he’s been on edge for the better part of half an hour his entire body is thrumming with need.

“_Fuck_!” Wonwoo cursed loudly as Junhui sent a hard thrust right to his prostate. He tilted his head back, trying his best not to squirm under Junhui from the intensity of everything he’s feeling right now. “_Fuck,_ why are you so g- nnn, good at this?” He whined, gently urging through the hand tangled in his hair for a kiss. 

Junhui happily leaned in and pressed his lips to Wonwoo’s with a soft, airy laugh. Wonwoo let Junhui lick into his mouth without any resistance at all, his moans and gasps disappearing into the kiss, and Junhui gladly took them and strived to get more out of Wonwoo. Even if Junhui had slept with a few people before now, Junhui was just _good_ at affection in ways that Wonwoo struggled with expressing.

Each one of Junhui’s thrusts drew out a noise from him, and gradually his movements became rougher and faster as both of them were rapidly reaching their limit. 

“Close…” Wonwoo said, their lips brushing, but they were both busy trying to control their breathing and roaming their hands all over each other. 

By now, Junhui’s thrusts are jostling Wonwoo each time and Wonwoo isn’t able to do much but take everything Junhui is giving him. It was bordering on the edge of being too much for Wonwoo right now, he was hard enough for it to hurt and he was pretty sure Junhui was getting close too.

Wonwoo took one hand from Junhui’s shoulder blades and tried to reach between them for his cock, because he was_ so fucking close_, he just needed one more push and he was going to fall over the edge that he’s been chasing for what feels like years now. 

_But then Junhui is snatching that hand away and pinning it beside his head with their fingers laced together. _

Wonwoo made a sharp noise in surprise, tightening his hand in Junhui’s and looking up to him in surprise. Junhui didn’t stop fucking into him, but the look he steadied Wonwoo with could only be described as possessive and predatory. 

“You’re not touching yourself, you’re going to cum from just me.” Junhui said firmly, but there wasn’t any threat actually in Junhui’s voice, nothing there that made Wonwoo think that if he told Junhui to stop he wouldn’t.

“_Jun._” Wonwoo whined, the hand in Junhui’s hair tightening just slightly at the base of his neck. “I- I- _ Please_.” He said softly, and that seemed to be the thing Junhui was waiting for before Junhui completely let go of anything holding him back. 

Before he can even process the change Junhui is kissing him again, but not like before, no this time it was messy and needy and desperate. Wonwoo returned the kiss easily, it only lasting a moment with both of them breathing hard before they both broke away again.

“Go ahead, cum for me baby.” Junhui said determinedly, and _ fuck _ who was Wonwoo to _ not _ take that and run with it.

It only took a few more seconds after Junhui said that for Wonwoo to get right on the edge, and then Junhui leaned down and- _did Junhui just bite__ him?!-_ Wonwoo’s control over himself shattered. 

He just about screams when he cums because _ fuck _ he thinks Junhui bit him again and this was the hardest he thinks he’s ever cum before. It was such an overwhelming high that Wonwoo almost slips deep into a headspace but quickly pulls himself back, clinging to Junhui as he slowly came down from his high. He urged Junhui to continue and not worry about him right now, and Junhui reluctantly continued, still being careful of how oversensitive he is after that. 

It didn’t take Junhui long to fall over the edge, and Junhui indeed _ was _ feeding from him, even if it was just barely enough for a drop of blood to come out. Junhui’s hips faltered in their pace, and one more thrust was all it took before Junhui was spilling inside of him with a low moan against Wonwoo’s neck.

Both of them gradually come back to their senses after a few long moments, their hands and legs untangling and Junhui carefully moved to roll off of Wonwoo and lay down beside him.

“I love you.” Wonwoo blurted out, just a bit above a whisper and the moment the words left Wonwoo’s mouth Junhui’s eyes snapped towards him. 

After a second of processing what he heard, Junhui lit up and before he knew it, Junhui was back half on top of him and grinning like he’d won the lottery. “I love you too Wonwon!” He exclaimed, peppering kisses all over Wonwoo’s face and slinging one of his legs over Wonwoo’s hips. 

_ Wonwoo felt finally whole again for the first time in a long time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send all your prayers to Wonwoo because he fucking needs it lmao
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!!! it helps keep me motivated and on top of finishing fics like this one :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softency)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/softency)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, Jun." Wonwoo breathed out, making Junhui giggle again and his eyes to slant from how hard he was grinning.
> 
> "You've already said that, try again." Junhui commented almost flirty, and Wonwoo just groaned and tucked his face back against Junhui's shoulder. This was the man he chose to spend the rest of his time with, this flirty, witty, bright man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hard mentions of blood here, so if you don't vibe with that be careful?

Wonwoo blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurred vision after Junhui took off his glasses.

  
“You looked good today. Over-sized sweaters look really good on you, makes you look soft.” Junhui commented from where he was perched up on the sink where Wonwoo left him in order to head to the bathtub faucet. 

“I wore a sweater today because it was _ cold_.” Wonwoo said with a soft, amused laugh bubbling out of him. 

They spent the day outside today, and as usual when they came back inside they went straight to the bathroom to warm up. Wonwoo technically would be fine without it, his hands and feet were the only things that wouldn’t warm up, but that wasn’t unusual. Junhui on the other hand wasn’t fine without having _ something _to warm him up, whether it was sitting by the heater for a while, or go under their blankets for a couple hours, or like they were now and the most common choice, they got under hot water.

Wonwoo headed over to the faucet, turning it on and hearing rustling behind him. “You want a bath, right?” Wonwoo asked, knowing it most likely was what Junhui wanted tonight. Junhui made a happy noise in conformation, and Wonwoo fully turned on the faucet and turned it to hot water, letting the water begin to heat up for them. 

Most of the time they showered but when they got cold after days like this they ended up pressed together and leaning against the wall lost in a kiss when they showered. Baths are a safer bet between them because when they’re like this because they don’t have to worry about wasting all the water when they get completely distracted and wrapped up in each other.

When Wonwoo turned around again he recognized what the noise was. Junhui had stripped off everything except his briefs and sat back up on the sink counter.

Wonwoo walked close again, moving to stand between Junhui’s legs and resting his hands on the tops of Junhui’s thighs, grinning a bit when Junhui’s legs wrapped around his waist as if it were second nature. Wonwoo leaned up to press a loving kiss to his lips, hearing Junhui let out a happy hum as he kissed back, both of them just lazily dragging out the kiss. 

“I’m cold.” Junhui whined against his lips, pressing closer to Wonwoo and making him in turn laugh enough to break the kiss. 

Wonwoo pulled back, squeezing Junhui’s thighs once before stepping back a bit. “Do you want to sit behind me or on my lap?” He asked, trying to unwrap Junhui’s legs from his waist but Junhui has really good thighs, and with that strength plus Junhui’s stubborn streak, you can see Wonwoo didn’t get too far. “Junnie, I’ve got to take my clothes off.” Wonwoo said with an amused grin, stepping back in and sliding his hands up to rest on Junhui’s hips. “Then you can touch me all you want when we get in the water and get you warmed up.” Wonwoo urged, leaning in again and pressing a small and brief kiss on Junhui’s lips. 

After a few seconds of Junhui probably actually considering both options, he relented and unhooked his feet from around Wonwoo’s waist. “Okay.” He murmured, and Wonwoo gave him a thankful smile. 

It took a few minutes for both of them to completely strip everything off and make it to the bathtub, but they did eventually get there. 

“Go and get in you punk.” Wonwoo teased, nudging him towards the tub with a soft laugh.

Junhui stepped in, hissing a bit at the hot water as he eased himself into the tub. He settled back against the wall, leaving space between his legs for Wonwoo. 

The water _ was _ really hot and stung a bit on the cold parts of his body, mainly his fingers and feet, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Wonwoo carefully settled between his legs, the water only up to their navel by now. He leaned back, hearing Junhui sigh contently behind him once Wonwoo’s back was flush against him. 

“Feel better?” Wonwoo murmured, letting his head fall back and rest against Junhui’s shoulder. It felt good, it’s been a while since they’ve done this. 

Junhui’s arms moved around his waist and pulled him a bit more snugly against his chest, happily taking Wonwoo’s weight against him. “Mhm, getting there.” Junhui said quietly, smoothing his hands across Wonwoo’s stomach before fully wrapping around him. 

Wonwoo relaxed fully into the embrace, feeling the water slowly climb up their bodies. It was quiet for a few minutes, both of them warming up quickly now that the water had reached their chest.

“How are we going to turn off the water?” Wonwoo murmured when the water level reached its goal. 

Junhui just hummed behind him thoughtfully before he was suddenly lifting a leg out of the water and trying his luck at turning the faucet off with his foot, making Wonwoo fall into a fit of laughter as Junhui failed the couple first times. It took a minute, but Junhui _ does _ eventually stop the water. Once they had both settled back one of Junhui’s hands came up to turn his head and Junhui’s lips were covering his own in the next second.

“Better now?” He murmured against his lips, and Junhui just made a sound in conformation.

If they stayed in the water until it got cold, it didn’t matter because they both were just going to land in their bed with blankets to warm back up anyways.

Wonwoo was _ not _ happy and it was _ entirely _Minghao’s fault.

He and Junhui have been together in a relationship for five months, and Wonwoo has been avoiding other vampires and their gatherings for _three entire years_.

And then Minghao had to open his mouth to Jeonghan and fully told him about Wonwoo and Junhui, and there goes three years of pretty expertly sneaking by everyone. 

Then Minghao called him, well, it was _ Jihoon_ on the phone, and the man was _ not _happy that he wasn’t told about this sooner on top of not seeing Wonwoo for the better part of a decade. 

And that’s how he found himself leading Junhui into a too familiar bar, the bass of the music hitting him in the face along with the strong smell of alcohol. 

He wasn’t angry, or even spiteful towards Minghao or the rest of them, that wasn’t what he meant by he wasn’t happy. 

_He was worried._

Worried for Junhui, for himself, for what they would say to Junhui, for anything and everything that he knew they were entirely capable of. They would never touch Junhui since he’s close to Wonwoo, but from previous experience and even when he brought Minghao into this underworld’s community- well, mostly _ his _ community, it was complicated. These were old friends and acquaintances of Wonwoo, he still likes them, he just likes his personal room a lot of the time and holy shit they don’t even know the meaning of the words.

“Stick close to me, Junnie.” Wonwoo said softly, his mouth close to Junhui’s ear so that he could hear him over everything going on. “They’re going to have a riot over me, and with you added in this reunion it’s going to be a mess.” He said, moving to start to lead Junhui through the place and towards a closed-off back room. It doesn’t look like much from the outside, but once they step inside it’s buzzing with life between the people there.  
Wonwoo makes it two steps inside before Jeonghan’s voice cuts through the chatter, calling out Wonwoo’s name in neither a good or a bad way. He grimaced as most all of the eyes turned towards him and Wonwoo immediately avoided all of their eyes. 

“Wow, this is a sight for sore eyes. You’re finally showing your face around here again.” Jeonghan called out, sitting next to Seungcheol, who Wonwoo had known the longest out of everyone here. For a long time it was only the two of them in the beginning, and then their group grew and grew and now, it was seven people, and then all together with friends that occasionally stopped by, it made thirteen. There were couples inside the group like Seungcheol and Jeonghan, there was Jihoon and Soonyoung, who took literally over a hundred years to get together, but this was _new_ for Wonwoo.

“Well that’s a nice way to be welcomed back.” Wonwoo bit back without any real malice in his voice, taking up the spot next to Seungcheol and Jeonghan on the couch. 

Before Jeonghan could keep going the chatter broke out between them again and Junhui sat down, keeping closer than necessary. That break allowed Wonwoo enough time to begin to relax around everyone.

“How have you been?” Seungcheol asked low enough that the rest couldn’t make out the conversation. Seungcheol looked good, instead of keeping his hair a mess like he used to. He has it gelled up neatly and out of his eyes, but that was probably more of Jeonghan's doing than Seungcheol's.

“I’ve been good.” Wonwoo said, but quickly caught himself in the automatic response. “I’ve been more than good this past year, actually.” Wonwoo corrected, letting go of Junhui’s hand in order to wrap his arm securely around his waist since Junhui was starting to lean on him. “This is Junhui, my boyfriend.” He said softly, stifling a laugh as Seungcheol’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“Have you bonded?” Seungcheol asks, giving Junhui a soft, friendly smile when he spotted Junhui leaning forward to wave at him in greeting.

“Mmm, hopefully one day, but boyfriends are enough for right now, he’s only been turned for a little over a year now.” Wonwoo said softly, feeling one of Junhui’s arms drape over his shoulders. 

“Gotcha. It’s nice to meet you Junhui.” Seungcheol said contently, settling back into the couch and before Wonwoo could relax Jeonghan was back, leaning across Seungcheol. 

“Hao told me you two are dating, how in the world did you break through to this punk?” Jeonghan asked, only focusing on Junhui right now and losing him over curiously. “Have you drank from Wonwoo?” He added, earning a disapproving noise from Seungcheol for prying into it. “He’s never let anyone taste him.”

Wonwoo groaned, scrubbing his free hand over his face and peeking at Junhui, seeing the light dusting of blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Ah, Won actually had to get through to _ me._” Junhui said with a soft, hesitant chuckle. “And yeah, I have. That’s not weird, is it?” 

“Nope it isn’t, it’s actually common for partners to drink from each other every now and then. Most all of us have drank from multiple people here, except Wonwoo. He’s only drank from Cheolie here, and none of us have drank from Wonwoo at all. He always says its gross and to bother someone else. He's always been stingy about things like that.” Jeonghan happily explained, leaning back a bit into Seungcheol’s chest. 

“He hasn’t… drank from anyone except Seungcheol?” Junhui asked a bit confused, turning his eyes to said man. “Did you two used to-”

“Jesus no.” Seungcheol interrupted the moment he caught onto the question, letting out an amused laugh. “We’ve known each other longer than anyone here. Wonwoo just drank from me once when we got into a bit of trouble and got roughed up a long time ago and needed the energy before we kept running.” 

“It’s nothing, Junnie. I haven’t dated anyone here, it’s nothing to worry about.” Wonwoo added along, not thinking too much about it. Junhui just nodded and sent the other two a smile. 

“Do you have any embarrassing stories of Wonwoo?” Junhui asked after a pause, and as Jeonghan’s lips curved into a mischievous and excited grin. After all, there hasn’t been anyone new in their group in a long time, and now he’s able to tell stories all over again that everyone here knows all too well, or was there to see.

Wonwoo doesn’t stop it, because Junhui looks so excited and happy to hear about them. 

  
  


The entire night went surprisingly well, and Junhui was accepted into their group without any of the hesitation Wonwoo had been worried about. Even Jihoon, who had just about rejected Minghao the first few times he came around with Wonwoo, warmed up easy to Junhui.

Wonwoo groaned in relief as they finally arrived back home and got inside. 

He was dead tired, the entire outing being more draining than he was used to having to cope with. Junhui didn’t seem as bad as he was on the way back, but Junhui also drove the way back, so maybe it was just that Junhui was better at hiding it than he was.

“Do you want anything else to eat before we head to bed?” Wonwoo asks, clumsily toeing off his shoes. 

Junhui wasn’t as dazed as Wonwoo is, but he wasn’t as energetic as he usually is either. “Nope, I think I’m good for now.” He responded, sounding at least a little tired. “Are you still cold?” He asked softly, smoothing a hand over Wonwoo’s back and he leaned into the touch automatically. 

“A little, but I should warm up eventually.” He murmured, heading towards their bedroom. Outings like this drained Wonwoo, but not enough that he shuts down thankfully.

They both stripped out of their clothes side by side, something they started doing just because both of them get hot usually during the night and with any clothes on except their underwear, they always threw the covers off and now that it was cold they couldn’t do that without in turn freezing.

Wonwoo was about to climb into bed, but Junhui’s arms slipped around his middle and stopped him. 

“What’s up Jun?” He asked, his hands settling on top of Junhui’s.

Junhui didn’t respond at first, taking a few seconds probably to think about what he’s saying. “I want you to bite me.” Junhui requested, taking Wonwoo completely by surprise. 

Carefully, Wonwoo turned in Junhui’s hold to look at him. “Is this about what Jeonghan said?” Wonwoo asked, genuinely worried in case it actually had affected Junhui that much that he still was thinking about it.

“Kind of, but it just made me realize that I want it.” Junhui explained, giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s not like I wasn’t happy with only drinking from you, I love it, but I want to feel it.” He said confidently, and Wonwoo licked his lips, hearing him out.

“You’re sure? You’re not too tired tonight? We can always do it another time.” Wonwoo reassured, but Junhui didn’t seem to waver at all in his decision.

“I want it. I want you to be the first one to drink from me.” Junhui reiterated, and that had the desired effect that Junhui was probably going for.

Wonwoo’s breath hitched at the last sentence, not having even considered that as a reality, but now that it was in Wonwoo’s head a possessive streak went through him. Junhui grinned and Wonwoo registered that yeah, Junhui was baiting him into this but he couldn’t bring himself to mind it at all. Both of them knew Wonwoo got possessive, but Junhui was just as bad, if not worse. 

“Go ahead and get on the bed, you punk.” Wonwoo grunted, patting Junhui’s hip. 

Junhui lit up, letting go of Wonwoo and hopping on the bed. Wonwoo joined him and climbed on top of Junhui, settling most of his weight between Junhui’s legs. Arms drape over Wonwoo’s shoulders and legs soon join them around his waist, making Wonwoo idly smile at how quickly Junhui went to clinging to him already. 

“What does it feel like..?” Junhui asked, and Wonwoo hummed softly as he fully settled above Junhui fully before he answered.

“It feels hot. There’s no way to put it fully into words, but you’ll be fine.” He says as reassuring as he can, moving to press a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. “You’re sure you want to do this?” He asks again, and Junhui lets out a huff against Wonwoo’s lips. 

“Go ahead and bite me, Won. I want it.” Junhui said confidently, and that was all the go ahead that Wonwoo really needed.

He began kissing down and across Junhui’s jaw, taking his time moving across Junhui’s skin. He wasn’t going to rush this, not even when he was tired from the day and had originally wanted to face plant into their bed and go to sleep. 

When Wonwoo got to Junhui’s neck he could feel his body begin to respond to the idea of biting Junhui, of bringing them a hair away from being a fully bonded pair.

Wonwoo found the spot where Junhui’s pulse was the strongest and the vein that he was going to target, and a few seconds later he was biting down, not enough to do serious harm, but enough to puncture the vein under the skin and make blood begin to flow. 

_If Wonwoo thought that being bitten had been euphoric, this was fucking insane. _

The moment Junhui’s blood hit his tongue Wonwoo let out a guttural noise in his throat. 

He understood now why everyone says feeding together is something to not be looked over so easily. This was the most intense feeling that Wonwoo has ever felt, honestly. It was like his entire body was going into overdrive, any fatigue that had been there before was completely gone and pleasure skyrocketed through him. 

“_Fuck!_” He heard Junhui hiss out, and Wonwoo could absolutely understand that. The first time Junhui had bitten him and he was completely conscious of what was going on it stung like a bitch, but then it always shifts into a pleasure filled feeling that clouded his mind. 

Wonwoo let out a soft chuckle against the skin, letting the blood flow into his mouth freely. It isn’t like this would send him into a frenzy, but it sure as hell completely took over his mind and all he could think about was _ Junhui Junhui Junhui _. He wants everything Junhui is willing to give him, and when Junhui rolls his hips up into Wonwoo’s, his body moves on it’s own and grinds down against him finding both of their cocks already hardening.

_ Fuck_.

_ So much for sleeping when they get home. _

Wonwoo experimentally nips at Junhui’s skin, not nearly enough to break the skin again, but enough to let Junhui register Wonwoo’s teeth. The moment Junhui felt the small bite land his hips jerk against his own and Junhui’s hands are finding Wonwoo’s hair and tangling into it. He didn’t pull Wonwoo away, so Wonwoo took that as a sign to keep going. Wonwoo runs his tongue over the wound, causing Junhui to let out a short noise that Wonwoo hasn’t heard yet tonight. Wonwoo doesn’t mind the hands in his hair, in fact, he actually likes it because Junhui always has to hold onto _ something _ at times like these; whether it’s Wonwoo’s hair, shoulders, or back.

Wonwoo let up for a moment, pressing a kiss to that spot before moving a few inches further down and begin leaving what would be a dark, obvious hickey on his neck. Junhui loves it, he quickly found out when they started sleeping together. He loves when either of them have physical reminders of each other. 

“I need more, Won, please touch me or do _ something_.” Junhui asked, and with him asking like that right now, Wonwoo doesn’t have the willpower to deny him anything.

Wonwoo let up from the mark, licking a stripe up his neck and catching the small trail of blood that managed to drip from the wound that had now more than not closed. “What do you want tonight?” Wonwoo asked gently, pressing loving kisses up Junhui’s neck and back across his jaw to land one on his lips. “I’m pretty sure neither of us have the energy to fuck right now.” He added, both of their hips never faltering in their movements.

“I just want you to touch me, you can get us off together quickly like you’ve done before.” Junhui managed to get out, looking more wrecked than Wonwoo was used to seeing him.

Wonwoo hummed in agreement, nodding a bit before drawing Junhui into a still dazed kiss between them, the blood lust’s effects still lingering in both of them. With the hand that wasn’t holding his weight up beside Junhui’s head, he reached between them and tugged both of their underwear far enough down that both of their cocks could be freed. As soon as Wonwoo got his hand on Junhui, the other’s body shook with a shutter and he let out a sharp gasp against Wonwoo’s lips. 

His hand wrapped around both of their cocks, both of them verging the line of painfully hard by now. Wonwoo let out a small noise at the feeling, both of them finally getting an outlet for the pent up energy inside of them. The moment he began moving his hand though, Junhui surprised him by completely baring his neck for Wonwoo. 

“Bite me again, I want- I want you to bite me again.” Junhui asked, making Wonwoo’s brain pause even if his hand didn’t.

_ Oh? _

“If that’s what you want, baby.” Wonwoo agreed, his face dipping back down to press a loving kiss to the last spot before finding another suitable one. Wonwoo bit down without any warning or hesitation this time, digging in a little bit deeper than the first time since now he knew Junhui could handle it. Junhui’s body jolted and he let out a loud ‘Ah!’ at the break in his skin, blood flowing more freely than last time. 

“Holy _ fuck _ Won.” He whined, bucking his hips into Wonwoo’s grip. “I- I won’t last much longer-” Junhui begins but is cut off with a moan as Wonwoo pressed his thumb against his cock’s slit for a moment. 

Both of them don’t last much longer, not with Junhui feeling what Wonwoo knows he is, and with Wonwoo drunk on the taste of just _ Junhui Junhui Junhui_.

Wonwoo moved away from Junhui’s neck as he could tell they both were getting dangerously close to their edges. Pressing a soft kiss to Junhui’s lips, Wonwoo tightened his grip and drank in the moan that it ripped from Junhui. 

“You close Junnie?” Wonwoo asked, and even though Junhui’s body was reacting to every little thing in a frenzy, Junhui still manages to respond each time semi-coherently. 

“Really close Won.” Junhui managed to get out well enough for Wonwoo to understand him, both of their bodies moving on autopilot and chasing the need for relief. 

It wasn’t but a minute later before Junhui’s legs started to twitch and his grip on Wonwoo tightened further. Wonwoo tightened his grip again and swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and Junhui was falling apart under him, cumming on both of their stomachs with a sharp cry into Wonwoo’s mouth.

“_ Fuck _…” Wonwoo muttered, letting Junhui lazily lick into his mouth before he was cumming a few seconds after he had, a gutteral noise being pulled from him. 

The kiss broke after a few seconds, but they stayed close enough that their lips would touch if either of them move as Wonwoo brought both of them down from that high. After what must have been a few minutes of small, lazy brief kisses and Junhui running his hands through Wonwoo’s hair, messing it up further, Wonwoo shifted off of Junhui and laid next to him. He watched as Junhui moved to get a few tissues, giving Wonwoo a sleepy smile and cleaning off the cum from both of them before it dried and got gross.

“Thank you for going along with that wish, you could have just went to sleep.” Junhui said softly as both of them are getting settled, Wonwoo halfway on top of Junhui and his face already tucked into the crook of his neck that he’d bitten. 

“I’d give you anything you want, I love you, why wouldn’t I go along with it?” Wonwoo muttered tiredly, sighing contently as Junhui’s arms wrapped tightly around his middle after pulling up the blankets.

“I love you too, Wonwon.” Was what he got back, both of them too tired to talk further and the last thing Wonwoo registers is Junhui kissing the side of his head as he fades off to sleep. 

  
  


Wonwoo wakes up the next morning by Junhui peppering kisses all over his face and neck, not with the intention to rile him up for morning sex, but just kissing here and there, down the bridge of his nose, following one of his eyebrows. 

He hazily blinked his eyes open, seeing that the sun was already streaming into their room, so it must be around noon.

Then, he saw Junhui, grinning at him like a lovesick puppy, fully awake.

_ This is what home feels like_, Wonwoo realized, and in the over two hundred years he’s been alive, he’s never felt anything like this. _ I love him, I want to stay with him until the end of time, or the end of our long lives, whichever comes first. _

“Hey Junhui..?” He murmured, reaching up and moving a stray strand of hair out of Junhui’s eyes. 

Junhui just hummed, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo’s lips without the real intent to further anything.

“Do you ever want to get married? Have you ever seen yourself doing that?” Wonwoo asked carelessly, not at all worried about speaking his thoughts as he had been when all of this started.

That somehow didn’t catch Junhui off guard at all, and he just laughed softly before he finally spoke up. “Yeah, I want to one day.” He admitted, catching Wonwoo’s hand and pressing a kiss to it, making Wonwoo smile in return. 

"With vampires there's this thing called bonding." He explained softly, waiting for that to get into Junhui's mind before continuing. "We're almost bonded, like really close, we probably could have done it last night but I didn't want you to do it on a whim."

Junhui was now paying full attention to what Wonwoo was explaining, soaking in all of the new information. "What is it? Why'd you bring up marriage before?" He questioned and Wonwoo just gave him a soft, loving smile.

"You would be the only vampire that could drink from me, and I'd be the only one that could drink from you. If anyone else does it's painful and to the drinker it'll taste completely repulsive and make them sick more often than not." Wonwoo continued explaining, his eyes flickering from one part of Junhui's face to the next, taking in how beautiful he looked in the morning sunlight. "We would share pain, you get hurt in a fight for example, I could take all the pain and it would numb it for you. We would also instinctively be drawn to each other, so if we get separated, we'll find our way back to each other." 

"Why haven't you said anything before now? Of course I want it." Junhui said, pressing a brief kiss to Wonwoo's lips and making him laugh a bit. 

"Because you would be the only... I guess you could call it 'mate' that I would ever be able to have. I can't choose someone else after the bond has fully taken, and neither could you. It's permanent for as long as we're alive." Wonwoo said, his voice getting a bit quieter when he said it. It wasn't something you randomly decided to do, this was the rest of their life or they attempt to break it and in the end, most die trying. "If you die, then I will too. But in return we'll be able to read each other in ways that you wouldn't believe. We'd become unstoppable, because what's more powerful than an elder vampire? Right, an elder vampire with a mate who is more stubborn than him."

Junhui snorted at the last bit but Wonwoo could see that he was taking in the risks that Wonwoo laid out for him. Junhui on the surface was impulsive, but if you looked closer everything he did 'impulsively' was quickly debated in those seconds. "How do we do it?" Junhui asked after a moment, his mind completely made up already like Wonwoo had expected.

"It's going to hurt, like actual pain, Junhui." He murmured, watching his expression and the swirling emotions in his eyes carefully. "We have to drain each other. We have five liters of blood right now, both of us have to drain around one to one and a half liters of it for our bodies to kick into overdrive and take the entirety of the consumed blood as out own. That means nearly half of my blood will be your's, and vice versa. You would have to bite down enough for it to seriously scar so that it won't heal up in the process. It's dangerous, completely dangerous, but if we do it right it'll be smooth sailing from the initial bite onward." Wonwoo explained carefully, trying not to even possibly overwhelm Junhui right now. 

_They would have to push their bodies and walk the line of dying from blood loss._

"Okay... Okay okay. So we bite each other at the same time? That way neither one of us risks it?" Junhui said, and Wonwoo couldn't help but grin like a lovesick puppy at the fact that _that_ was the first thing Junhui thought about, not oh you know, _dying_.

_Wonwoo decides right then and there that he wants it to be Junhui, he has no doubt that he wants Junhui to be his lifetime mate._

Exactly two months later it finally happens. 

Junhui had asked this morning if Wonwoo would be up to doing it soon, because he was ready for it, and Wonwoo agreed without missing a beat.

Here they were now, Wonwoo telling Junhui to strip out of his shirt so he didn't accidentally ruin it with blood.

Wonwoo had asked Seungcheol about it and Seungcheol just about tackled him into an excited hug before answering. He and Jeonghan had made it through the entire thing, so Wonwoo knew he was getting the best advice he possibly could.

Junhui laid out towels on the bed, making sure they wouldn't not only ruin the sheets but also the mattress. It would suck to try and get out dried blood from a mattress, days later, because he knew both of them won't leave the bed for a while after the bond takes. They're going to be exhausted and not willing to move after the entire act.

After sitting the food and bottles of water down on the nightstand Wonwoo walked over to where Junhui was sitting, brushing his fingers through the man's hair. Junhui looked confident, more so than he usually does, and right now that's what Wonwoo needed, because even if he knew he wanted Junhui he was terrified of the small chance something could go wrong or the bond wouldn't take this time.

"I love you." Junhui said softly, and Wonwoo felt his fear melting away almost instantly. 

"I love you too." Wonwoo murmured, leaning down and pressing a brief sweet kiss to his hopefully soon to be mate's lips.

Junhui relaxed into the kiss, pulling Wonwoo closer by his belt loops and keeping the kiss going until Wonwoo was pulling away with a soft laugh. 

It took them a few minutes to get settled, but it ended up with Wonwoo on top of Junhui, both of them shirtless and buzzing with nervous energy about what was about to happen.

"It's going to be okay, if anything goes wrong we stop before it can spiral out of control, alright?" Junhui reassured, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's middle and pulling him down so that Wonwoo's entire weight was blanketed over Junhui's body. "We just bite down and let everything happen, there's no need to worry so much." 

"I don't want it to go wrong." Wonwoo murmured, pressing his lips to Junhui's again briefly before tucking his face into Junhui's neck, his mouth just bellow the other man's ear. If he was honest with himself, he was fucking _terrified _right now. Terrified of loosing the bond even if they do everything right, terrified of having to stop halfway through and ending up with the scar but not the bond that Wonwoo craved by this point, but above all, he was deathly terrified that somehow, someway, he's going to loose Junhui. He knows it's unlikely, even Seungcheol reassured him for a long time that the possibility of that happening was in the single digit percentages. But he was still scared of loosing the one thing he's grown attached to, the one person he'd give his life for to keep safe without any thought needed, the one that he wants to spend eternity with and if this goes right, he will.

"It won't, I have faith in us." Junhui mumbled back, both of their voices quiet and soft in the now majorly silent house.

Wonwoo drew in a breath before letting it out slowly, convincing himself that this risk would be worth it all and more. 

"You ready?" He asked quietly, his voice lower than before as he fully accepted this as something that was happening regardless of what his traitorous mind was telling him.

"Mhm, ready whenever you are. You bite down first, alright?" Junhui requested, and when Wonwoo felt the other's breath fan across his neck his desire for Junhui to before only _his_ completely took over.

Wonwoo waited a few seconds, preparing himself mentally before he was pressing gentle kisses around the area that the bite would be for Junhui. He knew Junhui wouldn't most likely be able to give him the same slow process of the bite, but he knew what Junhui liked, and he wanted the man to be as comfortable as Wonwoo could possibly make him. 

He whispered out one last _'I love you'_ before he bit down harshly into the flesh there, feeling the blood immediately rush into is mouth from how deep the wound was even with his teeth still inside the wound. It felt wrong, he didn't like hurting Junhui like this, he hated it when Junhui loudly hissed out in pain, but there wasn't any going back now. Wonwoo removed his teeth the gentlest he could manage in the moment, running his tongue over the two holes to collect the blood there. He just needed to go until both of their bodies kicked into overdrive, that was it. 

Moments later Wonwoo abruptly let out a yell against Junhui's neck, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes in pain. Junhui didn't waste any time sugarcoating it like Wonwoo had expected, but there _was_ now a hand on his lower back that was smoothing over the area in a reassuring way even with everything going on. Junhui took his teeth away moments later, and that was almost as painful as the initial bite. 

His body was already going haywire, his brain telling him there was danger and he needed to get somewhere safe to heal, but Wonwoo pushed instinct that away, his breath stuttering out when Junhui's mouth came back to the wound. 

Blood was quickly filling his mouth at a pace where Wonwoo was having to swallow every few seconds, his body already humming in response to the fresh blood entering his system. His neck _hurt_, it was burning like nothing he's ever felt before, even when he was turned all that time ago. At least he was unconscious for most of that, but now he's fully awake and alert and his mind was jerking back and forth from focusing on the taste of Junhui quickly overtaking his senses and Junhui's mouth on his neck and other hand gripping his hip tight enough that he wouldn't be surprised if there were bruises already forming. 

It only took a few minutes before alarms were blaring in his head, his breathing having picked up and his skin turning cooler due to the loss of blood. He could taste sweat on Junhui's skin, so both of them were walking the line of entering hemorrhagic shock. 

Neither of them stopped, pushing on even though both their bodies were telling them they were literally _dying_ right now. Wonwoo was scared still, more so than before because he's never bleed out this far, even with the incident with Seungcheol he got help with it before it could come into this. 

Another minute later Wonwoo could feel Junhui's pulse weaken and his own chest was hurting extremely, and Wonwoo called it there. He couldn't go farther without doing damage that could result in a stay at the hospital. 

Wonwoo opened his eyes, which took a few tries if he was honest with how fatigued this was making him. He moved one of his arms, feeling around for the old washcloths he'd brung for this part. They had to stop the bleeding. He moved one to Junhui's hand on his hip, and clutched the other in his own, counting down from ten to prepare himself for this. 

When he took his mouth away he immediately pressed the cloth _hard_ against the two wounds, making sure that it would slow the blood flow there and hopefully Junhui's body would quickly form a clot there to stop the bleeding. One he sees that the blood has stopped flowing at least as quickly as it was, then he needed to grab the gauze and replace the washcloth with it. He kept repeating this over and over in his mind, keeping himself awake and alert as long as he could manage. 

Moments later Junhui was pulling away and pressing the cloth to his neck, making Wonwoo hiss in pain at how the pressure initially stung. 

"We did it..." Junhui murmured quietly and Wonwoo couldn't help the bright grin that still slipped onto his lips where they were pressed against Junhui's collar bone. 

It took a while, but they did eventually get the bleeding to stop with the help of gauze wrapped snugly around their neck, Wonwoo previously not having wanted to risk it with bandages he wasn't familiar with. 

Once everything was secured and he was sure Junhui was still alive and breathing below him, he slipped into sleep in seconds. 

When Wonwoo woke up the first thing that happened was he hissed out a breath in pain. His neck was on _fire_. Even though vampires have fast healing traits, this was the equivalent of getting shot or stabbed, it was going to take a while to fully heal. 

Th second thing he did was prop himself up, his eyes looking over Junhui's face nervously. 

He doesn't look dead or in intense pain, so Wonwoo took that as a small victory. His eyes traveled over Junhui's sleeping features before going down to his neck, seeing that Junhui had blood patching through the light gauze. It was dried, thankfully, but it still sent a small amount of guilt through Wonwoo. 

As soon as the thought crossed Wonwoo's mind though, Junhui stirred underneath him and blinked open his eyes. He must have not knocked out as bad as Wonwoo did, because he looked completely aware of everything and much more awake than Wonwoo could even pretend to be right now. 

But then it hit him, just about knocking the wind out of him.

Wonwoo's body felt like it was lit on fire, but every cell inside of him was tugging towards Junhui. It hurt, not as much as the bite at all, but there was a dull ache in his chest that made him want to completely overtake Junhui, made him want to keep Junhui just for himself until all he could think about was Wonwoo. He pushed it back, keeping it at bay for now because he didn't know _what the fuck_ that was, but he doesn't have the energy right now to even consider acting on any of it. 

Both of them waited until most of the wave had subsided and the ache had just turned into an idle hum. 

Once that happened, it was like his mind had opened a window and let a cool breeze in, clearing away all the overwhelming thoughts and soothing the fire that was burning through him still. And then he could feel it, he could feel something different in his head, and the moment he acknowledged it all the pain was drained from his body.

Wonwoo gasped, gripping the towel underneath them at the abrupt new feelings. Junhui laughed softly, and after a moment the pain slowly trickled back. It was like his brain had somehow hidden it or something had taken it away-

His eyes darted back to Junhui, wide and nervous. 

_Did that mean..._

"It took, Won. We're bonded." Junhui said after another beat of silence, and Wonwoo felt like he could cry right now out of relief. 

_He's bonded to Junhui. It worked. Junhui was his now. _

"I love you." Wonwoo responded quietly, leaning down to kiss Junhui and if he thought any affection during the time when they were feeding was euphoric, this was out of this fucking world. It was like he was completely blanketed in a loving feeling as their lips moved together. He knew his heart was racing right now, and he knew Junhui could feel it, so when Junhui smoothed a hand affectionately across his back he didn't even try to hide the small content noise it drew from him. 

Junhui took most of the control for the kiss, leading Wonwoo into every slide of their lips against each other's, even having the guts to giggle into the kiss after he drew reactions from Wonwoo like it was effortlessly easy. 

After a few minutes of kissing Wonwoo broke away, taking a moment to just look at Junhui right now. He looked effortlessly beautiful like always, and when affection and love surged through Wonwoo, a similar feeling filled that weird feeling part in his head. 

_That was Junhui_.

"I love you, Jun." Wonwoo breathed out, making Junhui giggle again and his eyes to slant from how hard he was grinning.

"You've already said that, try again." Junhui commented almost flirty, and Wonwoo just groaned and tucked his face back against Junhui's shoulder. This was the man he chose to spend the rest of his time with, this flirty, witty, bright man. "I love you too. You should get some more sleep, though. You passed out really hard after everything."

Wonwoo just nodded with a soft hum, settling back against him and letting the exhaustion slowly creep back into the corners of his mind. "I love you." Wonwoo whispered against Junhui's skin, not loud enough for him to hear but he could probably certainly feel it and know what he said.

Wonwoo fell asleep to the sound of Junhui giggling again.

The next time Wonwoo woke it had to have been another day later, because the last time he was up it was night outside, and this time he woke up just as the sun is setting and casting a glow into their room. 

"Ah, there you are." Junhui's voice came from above him and Wonwoo just turned his face to look at him. "You gotta let go of me for a minute, I have to pee." Junhui said without any hesitation and that made Wonwoo crack up, laughing brightly as he does what Junhui had asked and rolls off of him. "We need to change the gauze too; I changed it once but it's starting to come through again." Junhui commented, sitting up and Wonwoo scrunched up his nose at how Junhui's joints popped from the lack of use.

Wonwoo watched Junhui's figure disappear into the connected bathroom, letting himself slowly take in everything and every new feeling. 

"How long was I out for?" Wonwoo called out since Junhui hadn't shut the door to the bathroom, slowly sitting himself up and bringing a hand to his neck and feeling the seemingly fresh gauze.

"Three days." Junhui replied like it was nothing, and Wonwoo froze. 

_"Three days?!" _Wonwoo repeated, clearly taken aback by how long he's been out. "How long have _you_ been awake?" He asked, moving groggily to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"I didn't knock out like you did, but I've been sleeping on and off with you. You're a comfortable blanket." Junhui commented, making Wonwoo groan. "Do you want to come in here so we can properly clean the bites?"

Wonwoo tried standing up, it taking him a couple tries before he fully regained his sense of balance. "You done peeing?" Wonwoo teased, walking to the bathroom and seeing Junhui crouched down and looking under the sink for everything they needed. He combed his fingers through Junhui's hair, trying to fix it but there were pieces that just wouldn't lay flat. "We need a shower." Wonwoo commented idly and Junhui made an agreeing sound as he straightened back up. 

"You want to just get one right now?" Junhui asked, turning back to him and draping his arms over Wonwoo's shoulders, pulling him closer and making Wonwoo laugh as he snaked his arms around Junhui's waist instinctively. 

"Yeah, I feel gross." He admitted, scrunching his nose up playfully before patting Junhui's hip. "I need to let Seungcheol know we're all good before he inevitably shows up here in his worry. Go ahead and get in without me." Wonwoo murmured, stepping away from Junhui and feeling the immediate dip in his mind now they they weren't touching. 

_Now he understood why Seungcheol and Jeonghan always were joined at the hip and always touching each other in some way._

Junhui huffed in protest but didn't make any actual moves to stop him, so he walked back out of the bathroom and to their nightstand, seeing that Junhui had at least drank half of one of the water bottles. Wonwoo grabbed his phone from where it was still plugged into the wall, unlocking it and stiffing a laugh when he saw Seungcheol's endless texts asking from if he's okay and how it went to telling him if he needs any help with adjusting to the bond he's more than willing to help out. He sends out a quick text telling him both of them are okay and that he just fully woke up today, that their bond took and thanking him for the offered help before informing him he might go quiet for a few more days just as both of them are adjusting. 

When Wonwoo got back into the bathroom the water was already running and Junhui was inside the shower like Wonwoo had asked. A fond smile overtook his lips as he worked on unwrapping the secured gauze from around his neck, pausing in awe when he saw the mark left behind by Junhui. 

It was still bruised and only halfway healed, but it knocked Wonwoo's breath away when he saw it. Junhui had placed it just below his jawline, more to the side of his neck around the middle, compared to where Junhui's was right bellow his ear facing the front. It sent a surge of pride through him as he admired it for a moment, knowing Junhui wanted him just a much as he wanted Junhui, enough to effortlessly agree to being mates for eternity. Wonwoo didn't linger for too long, knowing Junhui would soon become impatient and come to get him. 

He stripped off the remainder of his clothes, tossing them into the corner of the room with Junhui's before drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and slipping inside the shower quickly so the spray of water couldn't escape and make a mess on the bathroom floor. 

The moment he go inside and under the water two arms wrapped around his middle and Wonwoo laughed softly as he turned to face Junhui fully, his hands finding the other's chest and sliding up until he wrapped his arms over the other man's shoulders. 

When he looked at Junhui properly he was already searching for the bite on Wonwoo's neck, making the tips of Wonwoo's ears pinken at the intensity hidden away in his stare. Once Junhui found it he drew in a shuttering breath, and Wonwoo could feel a surge of possessiveness hit strong enough to push through to even Wonwoo's side of the bond. With a fond smile still pulling at his lips he tilted his head to the side and then a bit back, completely baring his neck for Junhui to see the mark and laughing softly when Junhui's arms tightened dangerously around his waist. 

Wonwoo spotted his own bite on Junhui and he could understand why it had effected the other so much. Junhui's was a bit more healed than his, both of their necks still bruised, but it sent the same surge of possessiveness and the feeling of _mine_ through Wonwoo that it had to Junhui. 

It was like a wedding ring to vampires, except so, so much more of an intimate act. Now they are able to broadcast that both of them are off the market without even trying, and they shouldn't have any issue with other people hitting on either of them. Some vampires choose to place the bite in their shoulder or chest or leg, but Junhui had asked if they could have it visible and Wonwoo would be lying if he said he didn't want it to be completely visible too.

Bond bites on necks had become more scarce these days since society is too good at catching on, making other vampires hide the obvious vampire bite from straying eyes.

"I think another day and a half and they'll be completely healed since both of us are up and moving around now." Wonwoo murmured, looking back to Junhui's eyes and seeing him already watching Wonwoo. 

As soon as Wonwoo's attention was fully back on him and not in his head Junhui swooped forward, pressing his lips against Wonwoo's, obvious need fueling his movements. Wonwoo melted into the kiss, letting Junhui easily pull him flush against his own body. 

They got lost in each other for a while, Junhui licking into his mouth slowly and deliberately. His movements weren't to rile either of them up, he just wanted Wonwoo's attention and affection.

And now, with the bond, it was addicting. 

Everywhere Junhui was touching him sent a content type of pleasure, the same feeling you'd get when you eat your favorite candy or dance around to your favorite song. It was so euphoric that it felt like Wonwoo was floating. He knew he was going to become attached to it, and he also knew this was something Junhui could utilize to reassure himself, easily silencing that whisper of doubt in the back of his mind, and Wonwoo knew now that he could detect it and help more than ever. 

"We should probably clean up now..." Wonwoo murmured against Junhui's lips, gently taking his own lips away but he only got a few inches before Junhui dipped back in with a small sound of protest. Wonwoo gave off a small laugh, entertaining him for a few more moments before finally pulling all the way back, but not letting go of Junhui just yet. "We shouldn't stay in here long, it wouldn't be good for the marks." Wonwoo murmured, glancing back to the bite briefly. 

Junhui huffed, weighting his options in his mind before he nodded and moved away to grab the shampoo.

Wonwoo gave him a soft smile when Junhui informed him he was going to was going to wash Wonwoo's hair. 

They were okay, they made it through this.

The next time Wonwoo and Junhui met up with everyone else it was a month later, once they both were completely comfortable with each other and the bond. It took a while to get used to it, but once both of them did, it was almost magical.

Wonwoo led Junhui through the crowd in the usual bar, his grip on Junhui's hand not as tight as when they had come together for the first time, but it was still firm as they moved through everyone. 

Once they slipped into the room one person noticed them, turning into all of the eyes turning to look at the newly mated couple. 

Wonwoo gave them a soft, shy smile, exchanging ‘hello’s as he made his way to his usual seat next to Seungcheol. He sat down with a soft exhale, feeling Junhui sit next to him close enough for their thighs to be pressed together. 

This time, Junhui was the one that unlaced his fingers with Wonwoo’s and snaked his arm around his waist securely. A soft, fond smile cracked across his lips as he looked back to Junhui, draping his own arm over Junhui’s shoulders and leaning into him contently. 

“So?” A voice from his right broke him out of the comfortable bubble that had built around them in those few seconds. “You bonded! You had Cheol here worried out of his mind until you texted him. He wouldn’t stop unless he was sleeping.” Jeonghan said, leaning over Seungcheol who let out a noise in offence at the accusation. 

“We are, yeah.” Wonwoo confirmed, giving him a shy smile.

“I’m happy for you two, you deserve to have someone like this, Wonwoo.” Jeonghan said before returning back to his spot on the other side of Seungcheol. 

Wonwoo felt his ears heat up a bit at the affection coming from Jeonghan, not used to it, but it wasn’t unwelcome. 

He looked to Seungcheol, giving him a soft, amused smile. “You didn’t have to worry that much, you know.” He teased the man, and Seungcheol just groaned rolling his eyes.

“You’re basically my brother, I love you, of course I’m going to worry.” Seungcheol grumbled, making Wonwoo laugh brightly and fully relax into the atmosphere between everyone.

Wonwoo joined in with the conversation after a beat, throwing in things here and there and after a little while Junhui was talking even more than him. 

He hasn’t been this open and relaxed in their group in hundreds of years, and he knows for a fact that’s all due to Junhui in his life, because without him, Wonwoo would still be hiding away from the world. 

  
  


When they got home that night both of them were tired, they both had one or two drinks with everyone but nothing at all serious. They both had shared around two glasses of whiskey, drinking from the same glass because they probably couldn’t finish an entire glass alone. 

Junhui’s arms found their way around Wonwoo’s shoulders as he’s finishing taking off his shoes, making him crack a smile in seconds. 

“I want a bath…” Junhui murmured into his neck as soon as he turned to properly face him, drawing a chuckle out of Wonwoo. 

“Then take one, baby.” Wonwoo said as if it was obvious, even though he knew what Junhui’s end game of this was. He wanted Wonwoo to get in the bath with him and hold him, most likely. 

“Come with me.” Junhui just about whined, plastering himself against Wonwoo and almost knocked him over in the process. Wonwoo quickly moved to grip Junhui’s hips, steadying them out and wrapping him up in his arms. 

Even whenever they weren’t bonded Junhui was touchy when drunk or even remotely drinking anything, and now, Junhui was constantly reaching for him when alcohol is involved. He always is affectionate, but in nights like this he doesn’t take too well to being away from Wonwoo at all.

“Okay okay, go start up the water, I’ll plug in our phones.” Wonwoo said with a soft laugh, watching fondly as Junhui grinned brightly up at him and let him go, happily heading towards their bathroom. Wonwoo followed behind him and took his phone when Junhui extended his arm to Wonwoo and making quick work of plugging in their phones, and headed into the bathroom after Junhui. 

“Hurry up, I’m cold.” Junhui whined from the bathtub where he was already inside, letting the hot water pool around him. 

Wonwoo began stripping down, listening as Junhui began talking about what he and Jeonghan had gotten up to while Wonwoo had gotten distracted.

This feels like the first proper home he’s had in all of his time like this, and he honestly can say that falling in love with Junhui was worth the wait.

He’s spent forever just going through life dull and insisting that he prefers to be alone in the end, and then Wen Junhui turned his world upside down one night and Wonwoo can’t put into words just how in love he is.

If you ask Wonwoo any day of the week what home feels like, he’ll look to Junhui and just grin and tell you it’s different for everyone.

At the end of the day though, his home is wherever Junhui is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, wow this ended! i've been working on this for a few months so not writing this universe is going to be weird in a way? 
> 
> I hope you liked this fic! i'm always into writing supernatural stuff so something else might pop up in the future :) 
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softency), that's the best place to find me and chat!
> 
> If you have any au's or ideas in general I have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softency) that you can send them to! I'm always down to take requests and more likely than not I'll write it if I have time on my hands <3
> 
> feedback is hella appreciated and I guess i'll see you guys in the next one


End file.
